


The Way of the Lost

by XxQueenXeno76xX



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse?, Alphys and Undyne's Wedding!, BUT I PROMISE IT'S GONNA BE GOOD!, Bara Sans, Edgy, Edgy Much?, F/F, F/M, First Book, Fluff, Frisk is Reader's Brother, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Love?, M/M, Magic, Monsters are TALL, Monsters on the Surface, Reader is a girl, Sans is big-boned in this one, Slight Depression?, Souls, THE STORY IS HORRIBLE IN THE BEGINNING, UFSans/Reader - Freeform, Underfell, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Vacation, Whatsoever not a slowburn at all, bara, frisk is a boy, ok, ree - Freeform, sure, undertale - Freeform, what else?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxQueenXeno76xX/pseuds/XxQueenXeno76xX
Summary: It was hard. Most of (Y/n)'s family was gone. Actually, all of her family is gone. She was alone, scared, and lost. She didn't know what to do. Until a crazy turn of events that would go down in history had changed her life.For better or for worse? You’ll have to find out.





	1. ~A/n~

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm, this is my first book! Yay...?  
> I'm going to edit everything when the book is finished, so if you see an error, ignore it if you can or comment about it so I can fix it for future updates.
> 
> If you read this, I'm gonna make a second book! Soooooo.... yeahhh
> 
> Enjoy!

**This is my first story and I am kinda making it up along the way. So bear with me! Anyways, here are the abbreviations and that thing. You can be yourself or customize yourself, idk..**

You ARE a girl in this story!

**(N/n)** \- Nick Name

**(Y/n)** \- Your Name

**(F/c)** \- Favorite Color

**(F/d)** \- Favorite Drink

**(F/f)** \- Favorite Food

**(F/c/2)** \- Second Favorite Color

**(H/c)** \- Hair Color

**(H/l)** \- Hair Length

**(F/m)** \- Favorite Movie

'...' \- Signing (For sign language)

_'...'_ \- Thoughts

"..." - Talking


	2. ~Prologue~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, sorry, but this happened. Not sorry... This kinda happened to me irl, but ONTO DA STORY!!

 

"Nothing can stop me from protecting my brother."

 

************************

**A/n-**

**(M/n) - Mother's Name**

************************

***(Y/n)'s 10-year-old POV***

 

I was upstairs in my room playing with my younger brother, Frisk, who was about one year old at the time. It was a very peaceful atmosphere. That is until we heard the stairs creaking at the sound of our mother's footsteps. That peace replaced with fear and panic.

 

_'Oh no, I have to hide Frisk!'_ I thought as tears start to gather in my eyes. I looked towards Frisk. He stared back with frightful eyes. _'I have to stay strong for Frisk!'_

 

"It's gonna be okay, Frisk! Don't worry, I will protect you." I whispered. Wiping my tears from my eyes, I picked up Frisk.

 

"C'mon, you have to hide!" I then fast-walked to the closet and put Frisk down on the closet's floor. "Stay here and keep quiet," I told him as I closed the brown sliding door, just in time too. The door to my room opened.

 

_'Phew, that was close-'_

 

"(Y/n)~ What were you just doing there?" Mother cooed interrupting my thought.

 

I turned around to face her. She began to step towards me and I instinctively took a step back. I saw that she had her hands behind her back, obviously hiding something.

 

"I wasn't doing anything..." I quietly mumbled and kept backing up until I hit the wall. My mother revealed a baseball bat from behind her back.

 

"Speak up." She demanded, raising the bat.

 

"I wasn't doing anything!" I shouted, not realizing what I just did.

 

"Don't lie!" My mother shouted back. She continued to step closer to me, pinning me to the wall.

 

_'To whatever god is out there, SAVE ME'_ I slammed my eyelids shut, awaiting for the pain. But it never came. A scream sounded out with a few grunts. I opened my eyes to see-

 

**"DAD!"**

 

He was holding mother by the arms and shoved her to the floor. He quickly grabbed the bat from mother's hands and chucked it out of the room.

 

"What the hell are you doing, (M/N)?!" Mother didn't even realize that father came home! I was so relieved. Mother just stared at father with a guilty look.

 

"Y-you're home..! I didn't mean to, I-"

 

"Shut it," Father interrupted.

 

_'Wait-wait-wait, are those tears?'_ I thought, still a bit in shock.

 

"I don't want to hear it, you've hurt my family long enough. Get out before I make you." Father commanded as mother scrambled up from the floor and darted out of the room. I stared, dumbfounded at my father. He turned his head to me, I could see the tears pouring from his eyes. Father loved mother so, so much.

 

"Where is Frisk?" Father asked with a hint of fear.

 

"He's in the closet," I said walking towards the closet door and opened it. Sitting under blankets was my crying brother.

 

"I'm so sorry, Frisk! I'm so sorry you had to hear that!" I said as father gently nudged me to the side and picked Frisk up to hug him.

 

"I'm so sorry, Frisk. But she won't hurt you anymore!" father said gently rubbing his back. I joined in the hug. I heard mother quietly and angrily murmuring to herself while packing a suitcase and was almost out the door. I pulled away from the hugging fest and ran to the stair's railing. Before mother stepped out she looked back. I stared at her and she stared back with hatred in her eyes, seeming to burn two holes in me. She then walked out slamming the door, making me jump.

 

Ever since that day, father had kept us close to his side for a long time, worrying about us 24/7 and always checking to see if we are okay. It was nice. Sometimes it was annoying to have your father breathing down your neck wherever you went or whatever you did. Father liked having me work with him on home projects, and I liked working with him.

 

I always copied father and was always worried about Frisk and had him stay at my side. He was annoyed with it too, but he loved to have a sister like me. Over the years of working with father, I became strong. I eventually started to take different martial art classes like Ju-Jitsu, Taekwondo, Karate, and many others. I wanted to protect my brother at all costs. But I soon failed...

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"I consider myself lucky to have a daughter like you."

************************

************************

**~!Time Skip (10 years)!~**

***(Y/n)'s POV)**

 

"(Y/n), don't feel so down. I know you don't want to think about it, but I know you're hurting." Father said. He's trying to ensure you. "Don't worry, we WILL find Frisk. It's not your fault (N/n). You must know that." You ripped your gaze from the News Channel on TV and looked to your father with depressed eyes.

 

_'Don't you dare think about it'_ you scold yourself over and over again.

 

"But it was... I should've never taken Frisk to Mount Ebott in the first place!" You cried. Tears started to pour down your cheeks onto your (F/c) hoodie as you sank deeper into the couch.

 

**~Flashback~**

 

_"C'mon (Y/n)!" Frisk signed, climbing up Mount Ebott with determination shining in his eyes. _

 

_"What- *huff* up- *huff* Frisk!" you gasped. Climbing after him. "Wait!"_

 

_Frisk continued up the mountain. At some time, Frisk disappeared over a ledge, you began to panic not being able to see him. Once you overcame the ledge, you gasped for air._

 

_How could you be so breathless?_

 

_After all the hard work you did in your life?_

 

_It was just hiking._

 

_Y_ _ou got up to your feet and looked up. You turned around to see nobody, instead, you were greeted by the view._

 

_"Wow... It's beautiful, but where's Frisk?" You asked yourself. You called out to Frisk..._

 

 

_**But nobody came.** _

 

**~End Flashback~**

 

It's been two months so far. No sign of Frisk anywhere. You and father have put up missing signs and called the police to help search for your younger brother. You even searched the web on your computer for anything. A site said that six children, not including Frisk, had gone missing. The site also states the legend of the monsters that was supposedly trapped underground in the mountain.

 

_'The kids must've had the same intentions, seeing if that legend was true,'_ you thought. _'Maybe it was best not to tell that story to Frisk...'_ You started to blame yourself again. Tears starting to pour faster.

 

"Please don't blame yourself. You haven't gone to work for a long time, too." Father stated. "You should go to work on Monday, or they might fire you."  After a month of trying to find your brother, you were beginning to lose hope. Your boss was also completely understanding you and your situation and said that you can have time off work for as long as needed.

 

"M-maybe, but m-my boss s-said I can have t-time off for a-as long as n-eeded," You sniffed. "To, be c-completely honest, I'm getting b-bored of this h-ouse anyways." You started to calm down, almost hyperventilating from the crying.

 

"Well, okay, if ya say so, I'm going to go get propane for the grill. We're gonna have steak tonight!" Father said with a smile. "Okay, I'm leaving. Don't forget to smile for me, (N/n)." You got up and ran into your father's arms.

 

"I will! Love you, bye dad." You say wiping the tears from your eyes. "Love you too, (N/n)." He nuzzled your forehead with his pointy nose. Then he pulled away and left the house. Now you were alone with no one to talk to. You planned on going back to work Monday as your father suggested. You worked at a local grocery store **(Author- role with that too!)** and you could not wait to get started again. Seeing the locals and co-workers made you happy, they encouraged you to be strong and to be determined.

 

You walked over to the TV and sat on the couch, continuing to watch TV.

 

**~!Time Skip by 4 Hours!~**

 

_'He should be back by now!'_ your mind screamed. Racing with many questions as to how your father wasn't back home yet. You paced the living room. Awaiting for _something_ to happen. The phone-

 

**_*ring ring*_ **

 

You jumped and sprinted to the phone on the kitchen counter. You snatched the phone and swiped the touchscreen to answer the call. You put it up to your ear, eagerly waiting for the caller to talk.

 

"Is this the (L/n) residence?" a commanding voice asked, "Y-yes, who is this?"

 

"This is Officer Smith from the Police Department. I am sorry to inform you that (Y/F/N -Father's Name) (L/n) has passed away-" Your voice hitched, "due to a car accident on the highway." the Officer explained with a sympathetic voice. You started to cry, no, bawling your eyes out. The Officer tried to calm you but that just made you cry worse.

 

"I-I'm sor-ry for c-crying, I-I-" You sniffed.

 

"No need for an apology, Miss...?" the Officer trailed off. "(Y-y/n)" you wheezed out, "(Y/n) (L-l/n)."

 

"I am terribly sorry for you, Miss (Y/n). But may I ask how (Y/F/N) (L/n) is related to you?" the Officer asked. "H-he was m-my father." You replied, crying even more. 

 

"I must be on my way, ma'am. I'm sorry for your loss," 

 

"Thank you, goodbye," You replied. "Goodbye." And with that, the Officer hung up.

 

**~A lil' Timo Skipo~**

 

You laid in your bed, silently crying. _'I lost both of them, my two favorite boys are now gone.'_ you thought sadly. You grabbed your phone and started to text one of your long-time friends.

 

~~(Y/n) is in bold, (B/F/N-Your Friends Name) is in italic~~

 

**Hey.**

 

_OMG finally u came back!! hru?_

 

**Tbh, I could be better**

 

_Wat happend?!_

 

**My father died in an accident earlier and my brother went missing..**

 

_Oml im so sry for u!!_

 

***

A moment passed. Both of you seemed to think of what to say.

***

 

_r u going to work tomorrow?_

 

**yea, I was starting to get bored and im lonely ;-;**

 

_Ok! can't wait, hope u get better soon (Y/n)! byeeee!_

 

**bye**

 

Texting with your overly-excited friend is exhausting, just imagine talking to her! But at least she is supportive and stayed with you your entire life. Now resting in your bed you wipe the remaining tears from your eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

 

************************

************************


	3. ~Chapter 2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New life?

 

"Every day that passes, is a day closer to seeing you."

 

************************

************************

**~!The Next Morning!~**

 

You woke up with a headache. _'Wow, great way to start the day ain't it?'_ you thought. You sat up and looked to the side at your nightstand. It's 10:27 am.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK!!" Removing the strangling blankets off your legs, you bolted out of your room down the hallway, stop at the linen closet for a towel and continued the bathroom. 

 

_'IMSODEAD IMSODEAD IMSODEAD-'_ you repeated in your head while getting into the shower. Once done, you wrapped the towel around yourself and headed to your bedroom to change. You decided on putting dark skinny jeans with a (F/c) t-shirt with a black hoodie. You brushed/combed your (H/l), (H/c) hair and leaving it down, too lazy to fix it. Slipping the clothes on, you grabbed your house keys, car keys, and your phone and ran for the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind you then locking it. 

 

Skipping two steps at a time down the front porch's steps, you sprint to the driveway where your white Camaro was parked. **(You have a lot of money due to your father being a construction worker, plz bear with me)**

 

Once you got into the car, your hands were shaking... 

 

_'_ _I forgot my food...nah, I can survive.'_

 

You placed your hands on the car wheel but hesitated on putting the keys into the ignition. Remembering your father's death, and why it was caused. You started the car and drove out of the driveway halfway. Looking back at your house, you began to tear a little. 

 

_'Get a hold of yourself, (Y/n), no time for crying!'_ you scolded yourself and drove all the way out of the driveway. While on the way to the grocery store, you turned up the radio while getting out your phone. You hooked the phone up to the Bluetooth of the car and played your favorite song. You started to hum along to it as you drove on.

 

When you finished the song, you arrived at the store as if on cue. You parked the Camaro in the back of the building. Getting out of your car with your necessities, you proceeded to walk into the back entrance. And went to your boss's office. You knocked on his office door.

 

"Come in." You hear and opened the door. You walked in seeing him sitting in a chair at his mahogany colored desk that was right smack in the middle of the office. You greeted him with a smile.

 

"(Y/N)! I am so glad you can join us finally! Did you find your brother yet?" Your smile faltered and suddenly found the floor interesting. "Oh, seems that you haven't, I'm so sorry (Y/n)."

 

"It's alright, sir. But yeah... we haven't found him yet." You looked back at your boss. "I'm also sorry for your father too," Your boss said. Your voice hitched and was on the verge of tears. You told yourself to not cry. That you needed to be strong. 

 

"Thank you, sir." You replied, voice quivering. "It's okay to cry, (Y/n). You loved your father very much." Your boss said trying to comfort you. _'I can't cry, not here, not ever,'_ you thought, as you wiped the little tears trying to escape your eyes. 

 

"I'm fine, there was just something in my eye." You replied. The boss hummed with sass but instead of pushing any further, he told you to go ahead and get started on your job. Which you followed the command willingly and reluctantly and went to change into your uniform.

 

You walked out of the changing rooms and went to your designated register. Greeting your co-workers with confidence. (B/F/N) ran towards you with open arms.

 

"YAY! You're back!" (B/F/n) said and she pulled you into a bear hug.

 

"Can't*gasp* breathe!" You gasped. She let go of you, "What the heck man? You could've killed me!" You said crossing your arms.

 

"Oh, stop being grouchy! I feel that today is gonna be a great day!" (B/F/n) smiled enthusiastically. "Okay, okay. Chill!" You replied, unfurling your arms. "Let's get this day over with!"

 

**~!Time Skip!~**

 

Since it was Monday today, so it wasn't very busy. Just a couple of people here and there. It was a slow day. For some reason, you have a TV mounted on the wall in the store that showed the Local News Station.

 

"Breaking news! The legends are true, the monsters from Mount Ebott are real!"

 

You snapped your head up the blaring screen, listening to the radio host. 

 

The screen showed a crowd of people surrounding what was so called the 'Monsters'. The point of view changed to a reporter in front of the mob of monsters. The cameraman turned around to find a boy, about 8 or 9 years old. The reporter started to ask questions for the boy about how he had freed the monsters from their prison. Realization hit.

 

"Hey (Y/n), isn't that-" (B/F/N) started, pointing to the TV. She turned her head, to ask about that boy, but you were already out of the door.

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"Everything worth doing starts with being scared."

 

************************

************************

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

"Hey (Y/n), isn't that-" You was already out of the door. Cutting off (F/n) made you have more energy to run to Mount Ebott to see _him._

 

"SORRY!" you yelled. Running out of the humble but big grocery store to your white Camaro, getting in and revving the engine. Taking off slightly above the speed limit. You need to get there, to see if _he_ was actually alive. You were scared, even if the boy did look like Frisk, what if it wasn't?

 

'I'm coming for you, Frisk!' you thought, not bearing another moment seeing him without being there. Down a little highway, you turn left to a dirt road. At this point, you didn't care if your car gets dirty or has scratches. You needed to get to Frisk. Your younger brother that you love so, so much. He is your only family after all.

 

Arriving at the scene, you jumped out of your car. There was a massive crowd already besieging the monsters, the police trying their best to keep them away from the monsters. You pushed through the crowd. Getting to the perimeter of the policemen gate, you looked towards the monsters.

 

There were so many! So many species of monsters too! You could see a cat-like monster, skeletons, and even goats. There were so much more. In your younger years, you always favored the weird and freaky beings that walk the Earth. But never in a million years would you find this day very exciting, yet fearful.

 

Even though the excitement was building up in your soul, taking a closer inspection, the monsters wore... how could you say this? Edgy colors? Anyways, all the monsters' clothes ranged from all different shades of red, black and their -I guess- favorite color to compliment the attire. You couldn't see Frisk among the mob. 

 

"FRISK!" you called out. "FRISK, WHERE ARE YOU?" Upon my calling, I got no answer. The HOPE I was creating in my chest died like dying embers drenched in water. 

 

There was a tall goat monster with a black robe and a red symbol that reminded me of the game Legends of Zelda. But it had wings too. I am guessing it's a she; she turned to me because of my yelling. What happened next I didn't expect.

 

 

***(Sans' POV)***

 

I heard someone calling Frisk. I turned my head to the source of the voice and my eye sockets landed on a human woman. 

 

_'Damn, she looks hot- STOP THE THINKIN' THAT SANS, she doesn't even know you and you don't know her!_ I thought as I looked at Frisk to tell him about that lady.

 

"Frisk, I think there is someone calling you," Toriel called instead. I watched Frisk turn his head to who Tori was pointing at. Once Frisk laid eyes on the lady, he sprinted towards her. I started to panic.

 

"FRISK! WHERE AR-," the lady stopped midsentence to see Frisk running straight towards her. She jumped over the fence thingy that held the humans back and sprinted to Frisk. Once they met, Frisk jumped into her arms and they both started to sob. I heard a few 'awww's' and grunts in disgust which made my non-existent blood boil.

 

_'How could anyone not think this is cute- STOP IT SANS!'_ I brushed the thought away and just stared at Frisk and the lady.

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

You ran to Frisk and was tackled by him. You hugged each other and Frisk started to sob, which made you cry into a sob. He pulled away and started to sign.

 

'(Y/n), I missed you so, so much!' Frisk signed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I missed you too!" you replied, pulling him into another hug. Once you broke the hug, you got up from the ground and grabbed Frisk's hand. 

 

"So, what happened? I was climbing over that ledge and when I got up top, I couldn't find you!" You questioned as you looked back towards the mob of monsters. "You're not hurt are you, Frisk?"

 

'You wouldn't believe it, but the legend you always told me is true!' Frisk signed so quick. 'But no, I'm not hurt, I made friends along the journey through the Underground that helped me and protected me!' 

 

_'Something I couldn't do...'_ you thought with guilt. 'What's wrong, (Y/n)?' Frisk signed with a worried face. 

 

"It's sad, I feel so guilty and I didn't protect YOU well enough. I am glad you freed the monsters, but I'm just curious onto who protected you," you say, shaking off the guilty persona, masking it with happiness. 

 

Frisk didn't sign this time but instead pulled you to the monsters. Your heartbeat started to quicken, eyes wide with fear. Frisk's aura was so calm, you couldn't quite understand why or how he is used to this. We stopped at that tall goat lady monster you saw earlier.

 

'This is T-O-R-I-E-L, she cared for me when I first fell into the Underground.' He signed as I studied 'Toriel'. 

 

"Greetings, my child," Toriel said in a motherly voice. Instinctively you trusted Toriel right then and there while greeting her back with a smile.

 

"Hello, Ms. Toriel! I must thank you for all you have done for my Frisky-bits here," You say while stroking Frisk's hair. "Oh, it's the least I can do! No need for formalities, you can just call me Tori if you like, my child," she said. You nodded and Frisk proceeded to take you to the other monsters.

 

So far, you met Toriel, a yellow lizard-like monster named Alphys, a blue fish lady named Undyne, Asgore; Kings of Monsters, the robot Mettaton, a monster kid (MK), Napstablook, Muffet, Grillby, and Asriel a goatlike kid.

 

'C'mon, there are two more people I need to show you!' Frisk hastily signed, dragging me to two skeletons. "Wait, Frisk, you're too fast," you huff.

 

'This is the G-R-E-A-T P-A-P-Y-R-U-S' Frisk signed, and pointed to the tall, lanky skeleton which you guessed was about 3 meters tall, even taller maybe. He had what seemed to be black body armor with black spikes shooting from the shoulders. Black pants with red gloves and boots. And a tattered red cape-like scarf that seemed to flow in the slight breeze. Papyrus' teeth were ragged and his mouth curled into a smirk. "Hello," you greeted while looking up.

 

"HELLO HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Questioned 'Papyrus' in an unexpected loud voice. "My name is (Y/n). It's nice to meet you Papyrus," You say. "HELLO HUMAN (Y/N), I WANT YOU TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR HUMAN CUISINE ON THE SURFACE LATER." Papyrus asked, *Cough* I meant demanded *Cough* and you simply smile and nodded your head.

 

'And this is S-A-N-S,' You turned your head to the shorter skeleton next to Papyrus who was taller than 2 meters tall. He wore a black and yellow jacket with cream colored fur lining the hood, his basketball shorts being black with yellow stripes down the sides. He had a rounder face than Papyrus, and his smile curled into a smile, his teeth too resembled a shark. One of his sharp teeth was gold, which caught the light when he turned his head.

 

You being 5'3, he towered over you. But what freaked you out was that he was staring at you with red pin-pricks used for eyes in his black sockets the entire time while shortly talking to Papyrus.

 

_'Wow.. he looks handso- STOP THIS (Y/N), YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!'_ You shook that thought away. Sans extended a hand to you, which you hesitantly excepted.

 

"Hello-," You stopped midsentence, retracting your hand from Sans' hand with a gasp.

 

"ha! the ol' buzzer in the hand trick. it always _rattles people's bones_. Anyways, how are ya?" Sans said with a deep, Boston accent. You could almost fall asleep to that voice. You start to laugh, then Sans joins in along with Frisk. You all finally calm down. Then Frisk asked;

 

 

'Where is dad?' 

 

************************

************************ ****

 


	4. ~Chapter 3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton drama and breakfast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I might not be sticking to the character's tsundere attitudes/traits, but this is my first shot at this. I hope you enjoy the book if you made it thus far!

 

"Make sure you put your feet in the right place, then stand firm." - Abraham Lincoln

 

************************

**(F/B/F)- Fav. Breakfast Food**

************************

**~(Time Skip by few weeks)~**

***Sans' POV***

 

We monsters started to settle in our new homes, some monsters kept their style of their houses like me and bro. But the others just built new homes from scratch. The community was in a huge forest clearing at the foot of Mount Ebott. Some humans moved into our growing town. Even (Y/n)...

 

Over the past two weeks, I grew very fond of Frisk's sister, (Y/n). She was... something. I can't get her out of my mind! When I first laid eyes on her, I could feel my soul skip a beat and pull towards her. What worried me about her even more is that she didn't answer Frisk's question. It seemed that she was gonna cry that day. I shook the thought. I was relaxing on the green couch in a daze, about to take a nap when-

 

The door slammed open, revealing a very annoyed Papyrus. He stepped into the house shutting the door behind him, and retreated to his bedroom. Then he stopped halfway up the stairs, he didn't even look and pointed to a sock on the floor.

 

"SANS! PICK UP YOUR DAMN SOCK!" Papyrus said fuming while pointing to a sock near our new flat screen TV. _'uh oh, seems like he's been having a rough day,'_ I thought.

 

 "ok, boss."

 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ANYMORE. BY THE WAY, WE NEED TO GO TO THE STORE TOMORROW."

 

"ok." 

 

"FROM WHAT I HEARD FROM (Y/N), THERE ARE DIFFERENT KINDS OF PASTA, AND I WOULD WANT TO TRY THEM ALL!" I perked my head up a little at hearing her name, but not moving at all.

 

"ok."

 

"SANS!"

 

"what?"

 

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T MADE THE EFFORT INTO PICKING UP THAT SOCK!"

 

"ok."

 

The sock was then surrounded in red magic, levitating off the floor and, with the flick of Sans' wrist, was thrown into a clothes basket in the corner of the room. Papyrus hummed in approval and proceeded to go to his room for the night.

 

"night, paps." I sighed. Paps just nodded and opened his door and shut it. I then teleported to my room, too lazy to walk.

 

_'can't wait for tomorrow, maybe I could see (Y/n) again-!'_ I began to get a little worried. _'what if she never loves you back because you're a monster?'_ the cautious voice in my head worried. _'she's gonna know sooner or later.'_   another voice argued back. I let out a frustrated growl. "this would never work..." I whispered, taking off my jacket and got into my bed. 

 

_'I should tell (Y/n) how I feel... and probably get a new bed, it's getting too small. Let alone fit two- STOP!'_ I closed my eye sockets, brushing the thought away and slipped into the darkness I always welcome; sleep.

 

 

**~(Anotha Tim Skip)~**

 

***(Y/n) POV***

 

You woke up to the sound of my alarm. _'Finally!'_ You thought, whilst getting out of bed. You walked out of your room, down the hall at the very end to Frisk's room.

 

"Knock, knock." You start, opening the door and silently walked to Frisk, nudging him from his slumber. He sat up groggily and looked at you.

 

_'Who's there?'_ Frisk signed slowly.

 

"Morning!" you say with enthusiasm.

 

_ 'Morning who?' _

 

"Morning, sunshine! Get up! Imma make breakfast for you, so get ready, I'm also gonna drop you off at Tori's to on my way to work!" You say, already planning out the day; get Frisk to Tori's, get to work, come home, get Frisk, go to bed. That is the schedule today, so you stuck with it. You could see at the corner of your eye that Frisk hastily jumped out of bed to get ready in excitement, while you turned on your heel and closed his door.

 

**~(Mini Time Skip)~**

 

You brushed/combed your hair, walking into the kitchen. Today, you decided to wear black leggings with a black tank top and a (F/c) sweater with (F/c/2) designs on it. You didn't know why, but you always loved wearing sweaters and/or hoodies. It seemed that layers were your best friends. 

 

You decided to make (F/B/F) for breakfast since Frisk liked it too. Preparing the ingredients, you turned on the oven/stove and baked/cooked the (F/B/F). Once done, you put a portion of the food onto two plates and grabbed two forks from the silverware drawer. Placing the plates onto the birch wood table, you called for Frisk. Who came running down the staircase. Today he was wearing brown shorts and a sweater too, only that the entire sweater was black with red stripes.

 

_'Seems as though he's copying some people,'_ you thought with a proud smile, hugging Frisk.

 

_'Good Morning, (Y/n).'_ Frisk signed with a determined look. "It is, isn't it?" **(Author- Get my reference? anyone?? ok.. ;( )** you say, looking out the window from the dining room that looked out to the street, where monsters have already started their day. You couldn't believe how they managed to move to the surface so quickly, AND having time to decorate their homes too, which made the community homey and welcoming.

 

  _' What..?' _Frisk looked at you with a confused look. "Good morning!" you exclaimed, not explaining where you got the reference, startling Frisk. "I made breakfast," You said turning to the table. Frisk made a little gasp and went sit down at the table. You followed the same suit and you both started eating.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

"Bye, Frisk!" you shouted from your car. Frisk turned his head and waved back. Toriel was standing at her door waiting for Frisk to come into her house. "Thanks, Tori! Again!" You shouted once more. Toriel waved back and guided Frisk into her house. You drove away from the house and headed for your job.

 

You realized that you didn't tell Frisk about father... welp, you're gonna have to see how this day will unfold.

 

************************

************************

 


	5. ~Chapter 4~

 

"A champion is defined not only by their wins but by how they can recover when they fall."

 

************************

************************

**~(At Work)~**

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Arriving at the store, you parked your car and walked in from the back doors, then got ready for the day. 

 

Today is one of those days that not a lot of people come into the store to buy things, nor was there other employees. Even your boss was out too, so it was just you. Which was fine, you didn't like a lot of social interaction ever since to your father passing away and Frisk missing. You knew Frisk was recovered, he's at Toriel's house right now. But now you didn't understand why you weren't better, maybe you should go see someone?

 

Anyways, you went to the back of the store to get more items to re-supply the shelves.

 

You picked up a couple of boxes of snacks and carried them out to the main part of the store. You went down an aisle that held a large variety of snacks, all of the snacks encased in colorful packages. Ranging from cookies to candy, and chips. You were so busy stocking the shelves you didn't notice a few someones walk into the store.

 

 Once you put one more box of crackers on the shelf, you picked up the boxes and spun around to put the remaining snacks in the back of the store. Not seeing where you were going you turned a corner and collided with someone.

 

"AH!" You yelped, dropping the boxes of snacks. "FU-!" A deep voice almost cursed, but was stopped by a box hitting him on the head. You looked at the source of the voice. Red converses, black shorts, a red sweater, black jacket, a gold tooth.

 

"hey, watch where you're-, (Y/n)?" he said as he sat up, rubbing his skull. You gasped, "Sans! I-I'm so so s-sorry! I d-didn't mean to-,"

 

"it's ok, sweetheart," Sans said standing up. _'Wait, did he just call me sweetheart?'_ you thought, _'Eh, probably my imagination.'_ Sans walked over to you and stuck out a hand. You just stared at him.

 

"see somethin' ya like?" Sans said winking. You blushed and hesitantly take his hand which he hoisted you up easily. Once off the floor you suddenly find it super interesting. Sans takes one of his big skeletal hands and lifts your chin to turn your head up at him. "you ok, sweetheart?" He asked with that smooth voice. You blush again. _'Okay, that was NOT my imagination.'_

 

"Y-yea, I'm f-fine." You stutter. _'Fudge nuggets!'_ you cursed in your head. Wow (Y/n), great job, you just stuttered in front of your crush.

 

"ya sure?" Sans pressed. You pulled away from his touch, eyes meeting the floor once again. You felt bad, but that would look awkward in front of other people who might be-

 

"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED?"

 

_'Oh, great.'_

 

***Sans POV***

 

"you ok, sweetheart?" I said while holding (Y/n)'s chin. She blushed. _'she looks cute when she blushes, and her skin is so soft...'_ I thought as I stared at her in awe.

 

"Y-yea, I'm f-fine." She stuttered in what I guessed embarrassment. "ya sure?" I pressed, I wanted to make sure she was ok. She pulled away from me, which I was slightly disappointed about. I was gonna say something but-

 

"SANS! WHAT HAPPENED?"

 

'oh brother.'

 

I looked at Paps to see his scowl. I felt the urge to step in front of (Y/n) and hide her from his gaze, but I crushed the idea. He was strolling a cart with a mound of different pasta and pasta sauces.

 

"I j-just dropped a f-few boxes, nothing t-to w-worry about, P-papyrus." (Y/n) stammered again looking up at Paps.

 

"WELL, CARRY ON," is all Paps said and went to another aisle to investigate the new food. I glanced back at (Y/n) and tried to give her the least frightening smile. She smiled back, which made my soul skip a beat.

 

"let me help ya with that," then I started to pick up the snacks and put them in their boxes with (Y/n).

 

 

**~!Mini Time Skip!~**

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

After you and Sans picked up the snacks, he helped carry them to the back of the store.

 

"Thanks, Sans."

 

"no problem, sweetheart," he replied putting the box down. You looked at him with a puzzled face. "Why do you call me sweetheart?" You asked. His cheekbones were dusted with red, which you guessed that it was a blush. _'How does that work? I'll have to ask him later...'_

 

"i-i... uh, see-," Sans was interrupted by none other than Papyrus.

 

"WHERE IS THE CASHIER?!" Papyrus demanded, making you jump and run to the register. "It's me, Papyrus!" you called making your way to it.

 

"YOU KEPT ME WAITING!" he outraged. "AND WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING BACK THERE?" he questioned. You felt the heat rise to your cheeks again.

 

"i was helping (Y/n) out with boxes, bro," Sans cut in. He put on a straight face as if you never asked that naming question earlier. You left out a relieved sigh and proceed to scan Papyrus' variety of pasta and sauces.

 

"What are you trying to make this time, Papyrus?" you ask to change the subject. "I AM GOING TO EXPERIMENT. NOTHING WILL GO WRONG, FOR I AM THE MASTER CHEF OF COURSE!" he boasted, putting a gloved hand on his chest. You stare at the now growing pile of pasta. _'That is a lot of pasta and experiments...'_

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

Sans and Papyrus grabbed their bags of pasta and pasta sauce and put them into the cart and Papyrus went out of the store.

 

"GOODBYE, HUMAN (Y/N)!" he called before leaving.

 

"see ya, sweetheart," Sans said with a wink. You blushed again and said goodbye to them, waving.

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"Love sometimes comes as a dream and leaves as a nightmare." 

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Finally, the shift was done. It was raining. _'Great,'_ You exited the store and hurriedly got into the car. Turning out of the parking lot, you sped down the street, the rain pattering on the windshield. You stopped at a cross-section, of course, what stopped you was the traffic lights.

 

Your phone pinged. _'A notification?'_ your mind asked. Maybe. You were tempted to take your phone and check what it was.

 

You grabbed the phone. The (F/c) case grazing your hands, you looked over the screen. A text message from Sans. You swiped the screen to see what the message and to reply. Unaware of the traffic light turning from red to green, the car after you honked their horn.

 

"SHIZZ!" you mildly cursed, dropping your phone. Your eyes traveled from where you dropped the device to the traffic lights.

 

Green _._

 

_'GO'_ your mind screamed. You put your foot on the gas peddle and drive onward.

 

A couple of minutes pass and you arrive at the little town of the monsters. The rain started to cease which you favored, not that you hated the rain, just getting pelted with water constantly is annoying. _'Next, pick up Frisk.'_ You parked your car on the side of the road by the Dreemurr's house, which was _huge._

 

Continuing out of the vehicle, you walk up the sidewalk, gazing at their beautifully decorated lawn with different colored flowers. Flowers you've never seen in your life and in unusual colors. One that caught your eye was a (F/c) stem and leaves with white petals that resembled a camellia flower.

 

The outside walls of their house was painted a soft buttercup yellow, the trim pure white. The front porch of the Dreemurrs was built with dark spruce wood, pulling the house's color and calm feel together.

 

You stepped up onto the porch and knock on the spruce door. The door was immediately opened and you were greeted with Asgore. Looking up at the giant you greeted him back.

 

"Come in, (Y/n)!" Asgore said stepping aside and gesturing a white paw in the house. "Thank you," you say, walking into the large house. Toriel came down the stairs and walked towards you with outstretched arms.

 

"Welcome, my child," She greets, hugging you which you return. "Hey Tori, nice to see you again." She hums and pulls from the hug. Ever since the day you met her, she was the mother you never had, which filled that pretty large hole in your soul.

 

"You can sit on the sofa if you like, I'll make some tea," Toriel says while guiding you to the living room and then walking to the kitchen to brew the tea. You sit yourself down on it. The sofa was unusually large, bigger than a standard couch. Maybe it's because of the monsters who owned this house are giants. 

 

"Frisk, Asriel!" Toriel calls out, cupping a paw to her mouth. A few seconds later, the boys came running down the stairs and ran to both sides of the cushion you are sitting in and hug you.

 

"Hey guys," you say, enveloping them in your arms. "Hello, (Y/n)!" Asriel greets excitingly while Frisk just nuzzles his face in your black hoodie as a sign of acknowledgment. After the mini hug fest, Frisk pulls away and so does Asriel.

 

_'(Y/n), can I have a sleepover here?'_ Frisk asks puppy eyes. "Aw, how can I say 'no' to that face? Sure you can, but I would need to talk with Tori," You say as you got up from your spot and walk into the kitchen. 

 

"Tori?" 

 

"Yes, my child?" She says turning around to face you. "Is it alright if Frisk can have a sleepover?"

 

"Oh, that is fine, but I would like to ask you a question," Toriel then puts a gentle paw on your shoulder. You nod.

 

"I know you take care of Frisk and love him very much, but I want to know if you would give Asgore and I permission to adopt him. And possibly you, but your an adult and-," you interrupt her by wrapping her a hug, tears falling from your beautiful (E/c) eyes. Toriel returns the hug.

 

"I would love that, Tori. Frisk and I have been parentless for a while now, and I would like him to have more family than me and thank you again," you say, hugging her tighter, and she follows the suit then you pull away.

 

"It is no problem, my child, you are always welcome here," Toriel says. The kettle starts to whistle. "Oh! The tea is done," Turning the stove off and taking the kettle and filling five mugs with the boiling water and setting tea packets in them. 

 

You go to back the living room where Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk are located. Frisk had brought a board game earlier and is teaching Asriel how to play while Asgore watches, intrigued. Toriel comes in with a tray that holds the tea mugs. She hands them out to each person. "Enjoy," Then Toriel sits next to you on the rather large sofa. 

 

You, Toriel, and Asgore continue to watch the boys play their game, having a small conversation. Which quickly escalated when Frisk turned to you and signed;

 

_' (Y/n), you never told me about dad, yet.'_  You stiffen, gripping your tea tighter. "U-uhmm... Frisk, I..." You start, everyone around you seemed to be tuning in to your conversation. "Well, it was a couple days before you returned from the Underground. Dad was pretty excited because he wanted to make steak." You sadly smile, brushing away a tear with your hoodie sleeve.

 

"He went out of the house and I guess there was an accident because I received a call from the sheriff. And after that, I felt so alone, so lost. I didn't know what to do," you say, almost emotionless, but a few tears run down your now pink cheeks. You felt a gentle paw start to rub your back in circles. Frisk is looking at the floor and has tears running down his face, Asriel too has tears while comforting Frisk with back pats.

 

"I don't know how to fully understand the situation your in," Asgore starts. "But I know what it is like to lose a loved one." Toriel lets out a soft gasp and if she is having flashbacks. You knew too well what that sounds like.

 

_'No wonder you are not completely yourself,'_ Frisk shakily signs. "Yeah... but now I feel complete," That was a half lie. "Now that I have you back and Toriel, Agore, and especially Asriel here," you say, tucking a tuft of (H/c) hair behind your ear.

 

A little time has passed that had been in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, nor was it comfortable. It made people be on their toes, waiting for someone to move. You take a sip of whatever is left of your tea and set down the mug.

 

"Well, I should be getting home," You say, getting up and walking to the door and start putting your shoes on. "If Frisk needs anything, just call or text me," You say. Toriel also gets up and walks to you and hugs you.

 

"Alright, my child," She says, "Thank you... mom,"

 

Toriel takes a little inhale of surprise, before smiling even more and hugging you tighter. "Your welcome, stay safe now," She says backing away. "I will. Bye Frisky, Asriel! Farewell Asgore," They turn to you and say goodbye wave goodbye. You lazily salute and walk out the door.

 

Walking down the adorned sidewalk and away from the beautiful house, you get into your car and start it up. Driving to your house was quiet and peaceful. Pulling into the driveway, you open the garage and park the Camaro and get out, shutting the garage door and walking inside.

 

Getting ready, you put on black shorts and put on a (F/c) tank top and get into your bed. You sigh, relief of having a heavy weight being lifted off your shoulders. You then drifted into sleep.

 

Sleep that was accompanied by something unexpected...

 

************************

************************

 


	6. ~Chapter 5~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory and some advance that I didn't mean to put in there... eh, it's something ┑(￣▽￣)┍

 

"You know I care about you and I'll always be there, it's a promise."

************************

************************

***(Y/n) POV***

 

"H-hello?"

 

You woke up in a completely black room.

 

_'_ _I think?'_   You get up from your sitting position and walk forwards. You walked straight forward for an about a minute or so.

 

All of a sudden, the ground disappeared beneath you and fall. But the sensation of falling wasn't there. Weird.

 

Colors start to flood your eyes. You slam your eyes shut from the unexpected light. You open them and see what appears to be a screen. On the 'screen', it shows a wide range of evergreen forests covered in snow, but the screen's point of view is in a large clearing.

 

You think you are looking through someone else's eyes. The wind howled and blew the snow that was falling down. A start of a blizzard. A tall, lanky shadow figure comes marching up into the clearing.

 

Then the figure just appeared at the screen with complete fear on their skeletal face. The realization hit you so hard like a baseball bat to a ball.

 

Papyrus.

 

Your eyes widen. Fear spreads to every part of your body, making it stiffen.

 

"COME ON, FINISH ME OFF! I BELIEVE IN YOU, YOU FILTHY HUMAN!" He shouts. There's a large gash across his black battle armor. Papyrus' body then disintegrates into dust, leaving his head on top of his red tattered scarf. The screen turns to see a hand. The hand held a shiny, silver knife. Glinting on the knife, the reflection showed _him_.

 

"Frisk?!" you yelp. The reflection seemed to glitch in its place. A face with pale skin, rosy cheeks, and eyes and mouth looked like it's leaking ink. " _That_ is _not_ Frisk."

 

The screen turns to Papyrus' skull of the snow-covered ground and steps to it. The skull looks up with one red eye light and closes his eyes. A foot was hovering over the face of the head and stepped down with so much disgust and hate. Crushing the skull, which disintegrates into more dust. What's left of Papyrus, is his red scarf.

 

Another insane giggle rang out. You were mentally scarred. You were scared for Papyrus. You were scared. Alone. You tried to turn your head, but there was black goop holding your head, forcing you to watch the screen. Why hadn't you noticed this?! The more you realize, the more you --try to-- see that more black goop had consumed your legs and hands already.

 

The screen fades and another appears to the right of you. The goop turns your body towards it. On that screen, it shows a vast golden corridor. The golden glass panes showed the delta rune symbol that displayed the foretold prophecy. Then a thought pops into your mind.

 

_Judgement Hall._

 

Then the screen shows a shadow figure coming out from behind one of the golden pillars, walking towards the screen. Another unexpected thought makes its way into your mind.

 

_The Karmatic Judge._

 

"Comedian..." an insane giggle rings throughout the void thing you're in and from the screen. You start to have major deja vu. It's like you've seen this place before. The point of view of the screen looks to the ground for a second before snapping up at the figure.

 

"so, you finally came," their voice rings out. A deep voice, a voice you'd never forget.  "you've been busy, huh?"

 

The shadow figure shows himself and his left eye is blazing red flames and smoke. A red scarf adorned on his neck, partially hidden by his black jacket.

 

Sans.

 

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing. flowers are blooming." He paused, a soul is pulled from the screen. A red colored soul. Something was different though, half of it was a bright red light, pulsing. The other half a dark red that looked completely black. _Determination._

 

The soul is enveloped in red magic, then it is thrown up into the air and slammed down onto the golden tiles, dragging the screen with it.

 

"on days like this, kids like you," He took a pause. His permenant smile grows wider. _" **should be burning in hell...**_ " Now, Sans' face was lit up by his flaming eye.

 

Attack after attack after attack, your panic built itself up as the screen tries to slice into Sans. He becomes tired and stops a turn. He then takes a quick nap. The screen sneaks over to him and slashes the knife, Sans teleports to the side.

 

"heh," He pauses and shrugs. "did ya think i was gonna-," 

 

**_SLASH._ **

 

-999999999999999*

 

You watched in horror and terror as Sans drops to the floor. Gasping and holding his chest, which has a large gash spilling blood.

 

"hah," he looks at the screen, seemingly straight through them. Seemingly to stare at you. "welp, i guess this is it. i'm goin' to grillbys." He staggers up, then walks to the side, escaping the fight.

 

"papyrus... do you want anything...?" He turns to dust. You let out a sob, then scream. You call out to him.. . .  .  .   .

 

_**But nobody came.** _

 

You jolt up out of your bed, scream rapid breathing turns hysteric, hyperventilating almost. You quickly turn your head to the nightstand beside the bed where your alarm clock is placed. 2:06 am...

 

You rub your face and get up to go to the bathroom. You wash your face and stare into your reflection. (E/c) eyes stare back with sadness and frustration. Why frustrated?

 

_You watched them die. And you couldn't save them._

 

You sigh, stepping out of the bathroom and went to your room to grab your phone. You wanted to text Sans since you knew he either is easy to jump to problems and deal with them anytime, (unless he's too lazy) or he stayed up late.

 

_Sans- Italic_ , **You- Bold**

 

**Hey are u ok?**

 

_heya,_

_yea, y did u text me at 2 am?_

 

**had a bad dream cant sleep,** ****

**so can u come over?**

 

*pause*

 

_sure, be there in 2 seconds_

 

Sure enough, Sans was there in your room in 2 seconds. Ironic, right? You looked at him with pained and teary eyes. His red pin-pricks scanned you as you jumped into his large skeletal arms and hugged him. He picked you up and walked over to the bed, sat down and laid down with you on his broad chest. You didn't mind, you started to cry even more now that he was here. Sans raked his hand through your messy (H/c) locks with gentle care, full of love.

 

"it's ok, sweetheart. i'm here,"

 

"T-thank you f-for b-eing he-re f-for me," you say as you try to catch your breath from almost hyperventilating.

 

"i will always be there for you, sweets. that's a promise."

 

Sans started to hum a lullaby that wasn't familiar to you. The sounds rumbled from his ribcage and vibrated to you since you were on his chest. You start to calm down and you close your eyes, Sans pulls a blanket on top of both of you and continued to hum the lullaby.

 

Safe in his arms, you were lulled to sleep. You felt a nudge on your forehead, and you thought you heard a faint-

 

"I love you,"

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"Be thankful for today, because in one moment, your life can change."

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

The rain pattered on the window. The light peeked through your soft (F/c) curtains and onto you. It rained earlier this morning, so it brewed into a light thunderstorm. It was calming. The rumble of thunder and snoring behind you snatched you out of your calm thoughts.

 

Sans was laying there, chest on your back, perfectly spooning you because of his size with his large skeletal arms encasing you loosely. Chest lifting up and down at a slow pace for sleep against your back. You let out a gentle gasp, surprised by the fact he's in your room. In your bed. With you. Being half-asleep, you didn't think of it, but you shift around in his arms so you're facing him.

 

It's nice, calming. He is so warm too. You snuggle a bit closer to his chest, enjoying his scent which smelled of pine needles and a little mustard. He seems to hum a little more than usual. Probably just adjusting to your new position. Burying your face into his red sweater, you again close your eyes and fall back to sleep.

 

***Sans' POV***

 

I lightly wake up to shifting around. I open a socket and look down. (Y/n) was flipping over to face me. Her body pressing against mine. 

 

(Y/n) finally turns around and snuggles into my chest. I feel my SOUL pulling towards her, ferociously beating against my ribcage. I then pull her closer to me. I kiss her forehead and I too drift off to sleep.

 

 

**~!Sometime Later!~**

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

You open your eyes with a yawn. The clouds were still there, but the sun was peeking through them. Raining had ceased. You look up from the red sweater to its wearer. Sans was staring down at you with half-lidded eye sockets, softly stroking your head tenderly combing your (H/l), (H/c) hair.

 

"mornin', sweetheart," he says, voice raspy. Seems he just woke up. You hum. "Morning, I think?"

 

You pull away and lazily look at the clock on the bedside table. 10:32 am. What's up with you waking up at this time? Why weren't you woken up by the alarm? Did Sans turn it off?

 

You actually didn't mind, you weren't thinking of going to work anyways. Not after that scarring nightmare. Turned on your back, you thoughtfully stare at the ceiling. The silence settled in between the both of you.

 

"care to share what happened earlier this morning?" Sans' deep voice cut through the silence, which drew you out of your trance. You at up and faced him, which he does the same.

 

"O-oh, umm... I... I-i saw y-you," you pause, your mind flashes back to the horrible events that happened. "And Papy..." Eyes start to sting with tears trying to leap through.

 

"c'mon, doll, you can tell me anything, what happened to me and pap?" Sans quietly asked. You face him with teary eyes once again. 

 

"I watched you both get cut down," you say emotionlessly. His red pin-pricks fade, leaving barren black eye sockets. "I saw t-this kid, they looked l-like Frisk. But _it_ wasn't him... you died, Sans," You let out a sob. Sans' eyes return and he pulls you into a hug. You wrap your arms around him while he sets you in his lap.

 

"i think i know how to make you feel better," Sans says. "And what is that?" you ask, tilting your head. "just get dressed and i will show you."

 

You get off and usher him out of the room to get dressed. Closing your door, you rush over to the dresser, put on black leggings and a (F/c/2) sweater over your (F/c) tank top you were already wearing. You then walk out of your room and downstairs. Sans was sprawled all over the couch downstairs with the Tv on with his eye sockets closed. His body almost took up the entire couch.

 

_'I swear, that skele can sleep anywhere,'_ You think, shaking your head and placing your hands on your hips. You then walk over to him. _'I want to try something...'_   You lean towards his skull and just when you were about to peck him between the eyes, his opens.

 

"heya," You screech and jump backward. He chuckles and sits up. "you ready?" 

 

Calming yourself down from the scare, you nod. Seizing your car keys and wallet and stuff them into your the pockets of your jacket. Sans stands up and saunters to the front door. He opens it and gestures outside.

 

"After you, dollface," He says in a mocking gentleman voice. Following the suit, you pretend curtsy, "Thank you, dear sir." You walk out and Sans closes the door, locking it from the inside before doing so. Since the pavement wet from the previous rain showers, you almost slip but was held up by none other than Sans. 

 

"Thanks," you say, standing up straight.

 

"no problem, sweetheart."

 

You walk down the driveway to the sidewalks. There were a few other monsters that were scattered on the street's sidewalks, either doing work, decorating, or just walking. Like what you and Sans are doing.

 

"So what were you going to show me?" you ask, tilting your head to the side again. Sans' cheekbones dusted with red, "i-i was gonna take ya to grillbys," He stutters, scratching the back of his skull, looking away. Your (E/c) eyes light up. Jumping up and down like a five-year-old high on candy. Sans looks back to you.

 

"i'm guessin' that's a yes?" you quickly nod. Gaining your more adult persona again, you stop bouncing.

 

"What is that place? I've never been there yet," You question.

 

"one of my good friends owns the restaurant-," you cut in holding a hand up. "Say no more, I am SO hungry right now." He lets out a deep chuckle. "ok, follow me,"

 

You both walk to the right path and down a little foothill. ((Your house stands on the top of a hill in the monster community in a cul-de-sac)).

 

After a few minutes of walking, you come upon a red and orange brick building with a glowing purple sign written; Grillby's, with the bottom curve of the 's' swiping back to surround the name of the restaurant. 

 

You gasp at it's amazing, well thought architecture. You were a fan of architecture and different builds, when you were a kid, you considered to create a business that dealt with architecture. You didn't consider yourself an artist, but you were damn good at creating different designs and art. An idea pops into your mind. _'Maybe I should do that!'_

 

You smile at the thought of having your own business, you could hire monsters! Sans seemed to notice your determined and excited look on your beautiful face and starts at the door. Opening it for you, you step into the bar/restaurant. 

 

You couldn't help but stare in awe at the interior of the establishment. Some other customers, which all looked like dogs, were sitting playing games with each other or by themselves. Sans then walks to the bar stools and sits down. He looks back to you with a toothy grin and pats the seat next to him.  You obey and walk to the stool and sit down too.

 

A man, that was ON FIRE, or what looked like he was on fire, came over. His purple flames flickered and emitted warmth throughout the bar/restaurant.

 

"what do ya want (Y/n)?" You hum, deciding on burgers or fries. You chose fries, ((if you don't want fries, use the burg instead)).

 

"heya grillbs, can we get a double order of fries and get the usual for me," Sans said. The flaming man, "Grillbs", walks through a door which presumably led to the back of the establishment.

 

"Thank you, Sans. I don't know what to say," you actually have a lot of questions, which all pertained to if Sans was taking you out on a secret date and you didn't realize. Or something else.

 

"don't worry, doll, it's the least i can do," he says never taking his red pin-pricks off of you. 

 

A few minutes of awkward silence, Grillbs came back with two plates of fries with a bottle of yellow mustard. He sets them down in front of you. You thank him, his flames growing brighter as he walks off to take orders from other customers.

 

Sans takes the mustard and continues to drown his fries in the yellow liquid. You just stare, a bit disgusted but not showing it.

 

"ya want some?"Sans says, offering the bottle to you. You shake your head and look to your own fries. You pick a sliver up and pluck it into your mouth.

 

"OH MY HOLY PENGUINS, THIS IS FREAKIN' GOOD!" you whisper/shout, startling Sans. Some other customers that happened to be nearby looked at you with puzzled faces. Sans chuckles and puts the mustard bottle's opening to his mouth and tips his head back, drinking it. You stare at him. How? What?

 

He puts the bottle down. "let's talk,"

 

***********************

***********************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is too much... I don't know, what do you people think?


	7. ~Chapter 6~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk, well, a few talks actually, some scolding, and driving home!

 

**"Healing is an art. It takes time, it takes practice. It takes love."**

 

************************

************************

***Sans' POV***

 

I put the mustard down. And stare blankly at the countertop.

 

"let's talk," I said as I turned to (Y/n). She frantically looked everywhere but me. "Uhhmm..." She started. "Where do you want me to start?"

 

"At the beginning." 

 

Her (E/c) orbs looked at me dead in the eye socket. "Okay, well... Everything was once perfect. When my brother came into the world, it was the best day of my life. I finally had a brother! When it came to the age that Frisk would start to talk, he didn't talk." 

 

She looked down, taking another french fry and putting it in her mouth. "He was mute, and my abusive mother thought that she failed as a mother and that Frisk was... a m-mistake." She spat out the last word as if it was a disease, I knew she didn't want to say that. I knew she loved Frisk so much.

 

"So she became crazy, she would take drugs without dad knowing or get drunk and not come home. Sometimes dad was scared she was lost or something and try to look for her late at night. She was good at hiding things, like the fact that she cheated on dad more than once. Every day she would beat us almost with an inch to death which left bruises and scars." 

 

(Y/n) pulled up her jacket sleeve and revealed a long scar on her forearm. My eye lights were nowhere to be seen at this point. Just boiling anger for (Y/n)'s horrid mother.

 

"I never left his side, and he never left mine. One time, dad went out for work and mother left us completely alone for pretty much the entire day, much to my relief. At least, that's what I thought." 

 

She sadly chuckled. "Frisk and I were just playing with some toys when I heard mother coming up the stairs. So I hid Frisk. She came in with a baseball bat to attempt to beat me. But as she was gonna swing the bat, dad came in and fought mother off. After that, she left. I was so happy, yet I felt sad for her leaving us."

 

I started to remember when and why _he_ left. I remember being protective of Papyrus when _Wings_ was out of control.

 

"So a few years later, we three worked together and grew a strong bond over time. That was until Frisk went missing." Her orbs looked misty when she glanced at me.

 

"We were hiking up Mount Ebott, y'know, climbing up rocks, trees. When we got on top of Mount Ebott, Frisk just... disappeared. It freaked me out because it was like a plateau at the top. Nothing was there to cause anything, it was just a barren landscape." (Y/n) paused for a bit, munching on her leftover fries. She let out a breath, seeming to think of what to say next.

 

"Then when I returned home, dad was panicking, which made me panic even more. I felt so, so guilty. I couldn't even take my eyes off of Frisk for one second and I can't protect him." She just stared blankly at her hands. "We called the police, put up signs, I would get pretty hysterical when the police came back with nothing.

 

For a few weeks, I began to become hopeless, finding my brother was harder than finding that needle in a haystack. One day, my dad got in a car accident and never came home." (Y/n)'s voice hitched just a bit. "Right then and there, I lost all hope and determination. I had pretty much lost all the family that I love. I was alone in my house, bawling my eyes out.

 

The last thing that my father said to me..." Her voice cracked. "Was to keep smiling." A tear trailed down her cheek, faintly smiling. I said nothing during this whole ordeal, just looking at (Y/n), dumbfounded.

 

I pulled her from her stool into my lap and just hugged her. She started to cry. The other customers seemed to look at us with astounded faces. I glared at them then they all turned back to their games.

 

"let's get ya home," is all I say and I pick her up. "grillbs! put that on my tab!"

 

I then teleport out of the bar to (Y/n)'s living room and walk up the stairs and to her room. I open the door quietly and set her on the bed.

 

"do ya want me to stay, sweetheart?" She nods and I proceed to get the bed. ((lmao))

 

She nestles into me when I wrap my arms around her.

 

"Thank you, I liked it," My cheekbones begin to heat up.

 

"no problem, doll,"

 

And we both drift off into another comfy nap.

 

*********

**(part 2)**

 

" **2 +2 = 5**. A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new."

 

***********************

**FACT**

***********************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

It was early morning when you woke up. The sun hadn't risen yet. You sat up in bed and looked to see what time it was. 4:57 am. Wow, that was nice sleeping. You felt refreshed and new considering the time.

 

You looked to the side of the bed. There's no one there. Where did Sans go? He must've felt awkward sleeping with a not-so-unfamiliar girl twice. You spring out of bed and stretch, listening to your bones popping. It feels nice too.

 

On the way of walking to the bathroom, you grab a towel and extra clothes for the day. Then proceed to the bathroom, strip, and turn on the shower.

 

Once done, you get changed and put on a (F/c/2) sweater with (F/c) designs. You dried your hair with the towel and put it into your favorite hairstyle. Then you go downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast.

 

Minus well go to work today, you had nothing to do... wait, were you forgetting something...?

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

"FRISK!!" You sprint from the kitchen and went to grab your keys to the car. Then you halt all your actions. "Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing, (Y/n)? It's 4 in the morning!" You say to yourself.

 

You seize your phone. 3 missed calls and 4 text messages from _Goat Mama (Toriel)_. 2 text messages from _Sansy (Sans)_.

 

"Wow flipping McGee, you are in trouble!" You sang to yourself.

 

**(7:45 pm)**  
 _Goat Mama_ : Are you home yet?

**(8:01 pm)**  
 _Goat Mama_ : If you want, you can pick up Frisk. 

**(8:38 pm)**  
 _Goat Mama_ : Are you Ok?  
 _Goat Mama_ : Hello?

***** Missed call from _Goat Mama_  
 ***** Missed call from _Goat Mama_  
 ***** Missed call from _Goat Mama_

 

*******

You sigh. This isn't gonna be good. Well, at least Frisk had an extra sleepover night... Hah. You're still in trouble.

 

You brace yourself and call Toriel back.

 

"(Y/N)! Where have you been!? Are you okay, my child? You're not hurt, are you? Why haven't you answered my texts and calls? Frisk was worried! I-!" 

 

"Whoa whoa whoa! Toriel, it's ok, I'm completely fine. I had..." You trail off, not knowing what to say. Was that a date? Did Sans actually take you out? Did he like you? Probably not. Hopefully...!

 

"You had...?" Toriel directs. "Sorry! I had work to do yesterday. Now that I realize, I left my phone in my room! I'm so sorry Toriel!" You went with that lie. It sounded credible at least.

 

She sighed but continued. "Well, at least I know that you are okay, dear."

 

"Is Frisk doing well? He hasn't given you any trouble yet, has he?" You asked. "Oh no, my child, he's been doing very well."

 

"That's good to hear. Also, can I have him stay over there for a bit more? I have work today." You say and hoped she would accept the request.

 

"Dear, I told you, you are welcome to my house whenever! Don't worry. Just be safe, okay (Y/n)?" Toriel said in a gently. 

 

"Thanks, mom!" And you hang up. Wait... Did you call her 'mom'? Eh, she is going to be your mother anyway since she is planning on adopting you and Frisk, which you approved.

 

**(10:01 pm)**  
 _Sansy_ : sorry that i left doll  
 _Sansy_ : paps needed me for something, cya

*******

 

You decide whether to call Sans or not. You don't even know if he is sleeping. Most likely. Yeah, you call the skeleton anyway.

 

"hello?" His deep voice calls out. "Hey! Sorry if I woke you up, Sans." 

 

"nah, s'fine. how are ya this morning?"

 

"I've been a lot better since two days ago. Thank you for staying with me."

 

"yer welcome."

 

"And thank you for the date yesterday! Welp, I better go, see you later, Sansy!" You then hang up without his goodbye.

 

*******

 

It's early, so you had a lot of time being able to work on your house with cleaning and straightening things. So you start off with the kitchen; cleaning the cool, grey and black granite countertops, sweep the floor tiles, and put the dishes in the dishwasher or in their rightful cupboards. Next, you organize the books on the bookshelf next to the flat screen Tv in the living room. ((etc, etc))

 

You were almost done cleaning when you checked what time it was. Yep, time to go! You grab your keys and purse and walk to the entrance that leads to the garage. You get into the car and drive out of the garage to your workplace.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

It was a normal day today. Maybe more people than expected but it gave you something to do. During your shift where the number of shoppers dropped, you were on your phone looking at new posts on your favorite social media. At this point in life, you didn't pay much attention to social media like a lot of other girls did. Anyways, a certain fish lady came in. Undyne. You didn't recognize her until she started to greet you.

 

"Yo, (Y/n)! How's it goin'?" Undyne asks. You were so concentrated on your phone that you dropped it at the sudden greeting.

 

"O-oh, hi Undyne! I'm doing well," you say looking up at her tall stature. "How about you? Anything new happen since the last time I saw you?"

 

"I'm doing great actually!" She starts giving a thumbs up. "And for your second question, yes. I..." She starts to blush the tiniest bit, looking away. "I purposed to Alphys yesterday."

 

"OH MY G-O-S-H, Undyne! Congrats!" You squeal, excited for them. "I'm so happy for you!"

 

"Thanks, punk! I also wanted to ask if you wanted to be a bridesmaid," She asks.

 

"Undyne, say no more! I will be absolutely happy to be one!" You say, bouncing up and down. The other shoppers in the store gave you a weird look. Why would a young lady like you be jumping up and down at a monster? Some scoff, others have curious faces but look away.

 

"Our planning meeting are gonna be at Muffet's Bakery this Saturday. So be there if you want to help plan our wedding!" She said. "Anyways, that's all, thanks (Y/n)!"

 

"No problem, Undyne!" You call back as she walks out of the store. 

 

You happily sigh. You finally have something exciting happen! You wonder what Sans would look like if he was wearing a suit _if_ he was attending that is. Probably, Papyrus is good friends with Undyne, so that would be a possibility.

 

You then got back to business. Scanning items and putting them into bags for the shoppers while they pay. Soon, you are going to start your own business. Just like your dad.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

The shift was over and you were stepping out of the store to your car. Driving home was very nice. The sun was still shining and the flowers that bloomed along the sidewalks shone off their colors against the green grass. And the birds were singing their songs into the sky. It is a beautiful day for a nice drive like the one you're on right now.

 

You turn onto the road that led to the monster community. Strolling through the community, you notice that most, if not, all of the monsters were very tall. The minimum height would be five feet to almost three meters tall. Wow, how come you just noticed?

 

You stop in front of the Dreemurr's house and got out of the car to pick up Frisk. In their front window, you could see Asriel peeking through the curtains and looked at you before looking back to seemingly call to someone. Before you reach to knock on the door, it swings open to Toriel.

 

"Good afternoon, my child! Came to pick up Frisk?" Toriel greets.

 

"Yes, ma'am," 

 

Toriel calls out to Frisk and he comes running to the door. He runs pass Toriel and wraps his arms around you in a hug, which you do the same.

 

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" Frisk pulls away and signs. _'I'm good, what happened yesterday?'_

 

"I had work to do yesterday. I was so caught up that I forgot about you, I'm so sorry, Frisky."

 

_'It's okay! You're back so it's good. I had a fun time here.'_   He signs.

 

"That's good. Welp, we better get going, huh?" He nods and turns behind him and hugs Toriel then Asriel.

 

"Bye, Asriel! Thanks, mom!" You say as you wave and walk to the car. Frisk gets in and puts his seatbelt on. Then you drive back to your house just a couple houses down.

 

Frisk went to bed while you continued to organize your room. When done, you get ready for bed and drifted off into sleep.

 

************************

************************

 


	8. ~Chapter 7~

 

**"The present is the result of the past."**

 

***********************

***********************

**~!Time Skip to Friday!~**

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Making breakfast started out easy. You were a bit angsty when it comes to cooking things perfectly anyway. You prepare the waffle maker to the rightful temperature to make waffles.

 

You decide whether to change the recipe to add blueberries or chocolate chips. This is a hard choice. Maybe... blueberries. Frisk always liked them, not so much with chocolate chips. Or any chocolate. So you walk over to the fridge and get the blueberries, setting its package down next to the bowl along with the other ingredients.

 

Once done mixing the batter together, you add the blueberries. Stirring the batter again to evenly spread the blueberries around. You then scoop up some batter from the bowl and into the searing heat of the waffle maker then close the top and wait.

 

As seconds go by, you think about how to plan the wedding. A theme, kinds of dresses and suits, what food, color, etc. While thinking deeply, you didn't realize a certain burning smell invading in your nostrils. You gasp and turn around.

 

"Oh no," you breathe while opening the waffle maker, revealing a charred waffle. "Please have mercy on me, waffle maker!" You fork the burned waffle out and put another scoop of batter into it.

 

Anticipation. You concentrated hard on the timing of the waffle. It's supposed to cook for one minute long and it should be perfect. How can you miss count that? It's been 27 seconds so far.

 

You feel a tug on your shirt. Looking down, you see Frisk.

 

"Hey, Frisky, how are you?" You ask with a bright smile.

 

_**'** Not much, what's up with you?'_ He signs with a straight face ((-_-)).

 

"Eh, I failed to make a perfect waffle first try," You say, waving at the waffle maker.

 

_**'** You've never been the best at cooking in the first place, (Y/n).' _

 

"Hey! At least I can cook/bake (F/B/F)... and microwave the rest of the food I eat," You say, mumbling the last part while crossing your arms over your chest. He just nods and walks into the living room, probably to watch Tv.

 

Burning smell. "WHY?" You screech, opening the waffle maker and try all over again.

 

Two more failed tries later, you grow tired of trying to make waffles.

 

"Why can't I pay attention? Is there something wrong with me?!" You question yourself looking at your hands, turning them over and examining them. You look towards the clock that hung near the entrance of the kitchen. Frisk appears right beside you. You scream and jump five feet into the air out of surprise.

 

_**'** Yes, (Y/n), there is something very wrong with you,'_ Frisk signs, smugly smiling with his burn.

 

"Oooh, why you bully me, Frisk?" You feign weakness, holding a hand to your heart. He giggles at your display.

 

_**'** I'm kidding.'_ He puts on his straight face again. "Welp, I give up. We can go to Grillby's if you like,"

 

His face lights up at the name and determination shines from his eyes.

 

"I will take that as a yes, get ready and we can go," You command while going to your room to get ready as well.

 

Once both of you finish getting ready, you grab your keys and phone and walk out the door to walk to the fire monster's bar.

 

_'You shouldn't just give up so quickly, (Y/n). You could have mom help you make perfect food,'_ he signs.

 

"Yeah, maybe..." yo trail off, walking down the driveway onto the sidewalk.

 

"Hey, Frisky," you call. He looks to you. "Did you hear that Alphys and Undyne are gonna get married?" Frisk nods his head and signs.

 

_ 'I can't wait for the wedding! I wonder what it will look like!'  _

 

"Yeah, I am going to help plan at the meeting tomorrow if you want to come and help." He nods. More determination flashes in his orbs. "I have a few ideas for it, I hope they will accept them. I can already taste the cake!" You fangirl.

 

You both continue walking down the sidewalk from the hill where your house was built on and listen to the different birds chirping to each other. It's nice walking with your beloved brother on a beautiful day like this again.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

You reach the bar and open the door and hold it for Frisk. Once inside, everyone looked to you and greeted you and Frisk. There were many customers, most being monsters while the other third being humans. 

 

You loved that humans are integrating into monster society. It showed how people can work side by side with anyone, no matter who or what they are. But the people who would start riots, be racist, or putting up signs that displayed discrimination were just downright cruel and rude. If you thought of it like grade school, the discriminating people were the big-shot bullies. Or you could think of it as... and and and-

 

Anyways, you sit down at the bar counter with Frisk sitting on your left. As Grillby was about to take your order, a certain giant skeleton stepped into the building.

 

"yo grillbs! i'll have the usual 'n pay for these folks," Sans bellowed from the door. Grillby just waved and asked for your orders then went to the back to get them. You ordered fries while Frisk ordered a burger. Sans walks up to the both of you smiling his casual toothy grin.

 

"Thank you, Sans," you say smiling back at him. "no probs," he replies then sits next to you on your right. Frisk waves. 

 

"How are you, Sans?"

 

"i'm good, how 'bout you?" He asks.

 

"Fine, everything is perfect today." You say. But Frisk broke in.

 

_'She burned breakfast,'_ Frisk signed, glancing at you with mischievous eyes.

 

"wow, did'ja now?" Sans said, scanning his red pin-pricks over you. 

 

_'Her cooking is horrible,'_ You flush just a little bit.

 

"I guess..." You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

 

You pause, trying to think of something to change the subject. *gasp* Light bulb!

 

"Sans, did you hear about Alphys and Undyne?" You ask hurriedly. 

 

"yea, 'bout two days ago," he replies. "Are you going to help plan it tomorrow?" You ask hopefully.

 

"nah, ya'know, i'm too lazy fer that," Sans says and winks at you, in which you blush a little more. _'So he might come...'_ you think.

 

Grillby comes back with the food and a bottle of mustard and sets down each item. You three thank him and his flames grow a bit brighter.

 

"OMG, these fries are always so good!" You say while taking another bite of your fries. Frisk agrees happily with his face stuffed with his food.

 

"it's always good, dollface," Sans says and takes a swing of his mustard. Frisk scrunches his face. You can't tell if it's from the name or the mustard.

 

"How can you drink that?" You question.

 

"cuz,"

 

"You don't even have a stomach for it or any other food,"

 

"my non-existent stomach exists for this mustard,"

 

"Why?"

 

"mmmmmmagic~" Sans comebacks with jazz hands.

 

"Fine," you reply, finishing your fries.

 

****The three of you finish and walk out of the establishment.

 

_'Thanks for paying for us, Sans'_ Frisk thanks with a full smile. "no problem,"

 

"And thanks for hanging with us!" you thank, smiling. _'Even if it's for a short time...'_

 

"anything for you, sweetheart," he winks and on cue, Frisk scrunches up his face again. You giggle and say goodbye.

 

"bye." And with that, you and Frisk walk home.

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"A goal without a plan is just a wish."

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Not many things happened later that night. Just pondering on ideas to come up with for Undyne's and Alphys' wedding. 

 

You take a shower, cleansing all the worries of today. Once done, you grab a towel and wrap yourself in it. You see that scar on your forearm, given to you from a mother that didn't give a flipping penguin about you or your young brother. You feel the tiniest bit of guilt. Why? You could've stopped her. You should've protected Frisk better. You should've- and and and...

 

_'That doesn't matter anyway.'_ You shake those useless thoughts. _'That happened a long time ago, and you were just little (Y/n).'_ You encourage yourself more. _'There's no need to feel guilty for that nasty women, after what she did to you and Frisk.'_

 

You walk out of the bathroom to your room and get into your (F/c/2) pajamas. Then you get into bed, thinking about tomorrow's meeting and what might happen, and sleep.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

"Frisk!" You call, walking to your brother's room. Today, you decided to wear a grey t-shirt with a (F/c) hoodie and black/grey leggings. 

 

"Get up! Do you want to come with me to the meeting today?" You hear a soft yawn when you open the door. Frisk stirred in his half-sleep and sat up. He then groggily looks to you and smiles, nodding his head. You smile back, telling him to get dressed.

 

You head to the bathroom to brush/comb your hair, then put it up in a lazy ponytail ((If your hair is short then you can leave it down)). Then take one last look into the mirror before stepping out. You then see Frisk all ready dressed in a blue sweater with magenta stripes with jean shorts and comes out of his room to the bathroom.

 

"I'm gonna try to make breakfast!" you chant to yourself, putting a fist in the air and march down the stairs. Upon getting into the kitchen you collect all the ingredients to make (F/b/f) and set them on the counter next to the microwave. With a sigh, you begin to make your favorite breakfast.

 

***Meanwhile at the Bakery***

***3rd POV***

 

Undyne leans back in her chair a little bit, looking out the arched window of the bakery, staring the cars that drove by. The walls of the bakery were a lilac purple with black. Everything was purple. She sighs in disgust at the walls and looks across the table to Sans, who was just staring in space.

 

"Hey Sans, do you know if Frisk and (Y/n) are coming?" She says. Sans seems to snap out of his trance and look to her. 

 

"she said she would be here," Sans replies and looks down at the dark purple wood floor. Undyne looks back to the window and sees a white Camaro slow down and park at the curb in front of the bakery. A young woman comes out, along with a little boy.  (Y/n) and Frisk.

 

"The punks are here!" Undyne shouts, catching everyone's attention and they all look out the window.

 

"Great!" Toriel exclaims, clasping her white paws together.

 

"FINALLY!" Papyrus barks.

 

"cool," Sans states, still looking out the window at them.

 

"Finally, those darlings were almost late!~" Mettaton remarks, dramatically posing.

 

"G-good, we need s-some more im-imput," Alphys breathes, mostly to herself. 

 

Everyone that was invited to help was here, the fiances, the Skelebros, Toriel, Mettaton, and now the two human siblings. As (Y/n) and Frisk walk into the bakery, Muffet walks in with a platter of sparkling pastries and drinks.

 

"Sorry guys! The traffic out there was 'no bueno'," (Y/n) says, emphasizing the last words with wide eyes and taking a seat at the large table that everyone started to take their seats at. The girls took one side of the table while the guys sat on the other half.

 

"It's ok, dork, at least your here!" Undyne says. 

 

They begin to discuss what the wedding will take place, time, theme, etc.

 

*******

Place: Hawaii (Only you, Alphys, and Toriel know the location)

 

Time: Next two weeks

 

Theme: Formal/Tropical

 

Color: (F/c) ((hmmm...))

 

Others: Secret kept by the future brides and Papyrus

 

This is what you all came up with. Everyone came up with at least one idea for the wedding but just agreed with the future brides. You offered (F/c) as a theme color and the tropical theme, which was excepted. You all decided in the next two weeks you all would meet at the local airport.

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Well, this meeting was.... awkward. You all said your goodbyes and you went to your car.

 

"Well, Frisk, we only know of a few things," you say to him while opening the door to the car. he nods and signs.

 

_'I wonder where the wedding is, I have a few guesses!'_ Frisk says eyes lighting up. _'Can you please tell me! I want to_ _know!'_

 

"Can't little dude," you say holding a hand up. "It's a surprise! Once we get to the airport we will tell you where we're going. Hopefully, no one is afraid of planes or heights..." You mutter the last part, putting a hand on your chin, thinking who could have the possible phobias the gang might deal with. Probably not.

 

You start the car and drive from the curb onto the road towards your house.

 

_'Aww, come on! Tell me please?_ ' He pleads with puppy eyes. _'Oh god, I can't say 'no' to that face!'_ you think and start to panic.

 

_'_ _I will tell Sans that you like him,'_ he signs with mischievous eyes and a few giggles. You feel your face heat up. 

 

Once those last words came out of Frisk's mouth, your panic skyrocketed. 

 

"U-uh... no I-I don't like him! Wait- no... I-"

 

_ 'so you DO like him...' _

 

 He starts to pull out his phone from his pocket.

 

"Don't tell him! Please! I will tell you where we're going! Just don't tell him!" You plead. 

 

_'Fine, where are we going then,_ ' Frisk signs putting on a straight face and placing his phone back in his pocket.

 

"We..." You fight yourself either to tell him the truth or tell him a different location. Your blush fades and say; "We are going to the Carribean Islands," You feel bad lying to your younger brother but if Alphys and Undyne's wedding place needed to be a secret, so be it.

 

His straight face becomes non-existent and his mouth stretches into a huge smile with almost starry eyes. He bounces up and down in his seat.

 

"Whoa, okay, calm yourself. It's not that big of a deal," You say and you turn onto the road to the Monster Community. There has been an increase in monster attacks and riots near the community that Undyne and the other formal Royal Guardsmen had to secure the borders more to make sure none of the invasive humans could get in and hurt anyone.

 

_'I can't wait!'_ Frisk smiles even more. "Me neither, squirt."

 

You arrive at the foot of the hill and drive up and you both see the house.

 

The house...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's on fire...

***********************

***********************


	9. ~Chapter 8~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fire and crashing...

 

"I truely never knew the true meaning _I miss you_ meant until I reached for my father's hand... and it wasn't there."

 

*************************

*************************

***Frisk's POV***

**~(Flashback)~**

 

I was walking down the sidewalk home from school. I was happy with my math test today, I got an A++ on the test, so why wouldn't I be? I could not wait to see Dad and (Y/n).

 

I looked at the sky, seeing the bright sun starting to set.  A group of four kids rushed to me. I looked over my shoulder. And the burning fire of happiness and pride was smothered.

 

_'Oh no, please no... not again!'_ I thought and I began to pick up speed. I heard the footsteps of the group behind get closer and closer.

 

I could see my house standing proud against the sun. Shining it's color to the sky. It was a beautiful house. Filled with all my memories, even the bad.

 

The laughter of bullies got louder and a burst of energy hit me and I was full on sprinting to the house. My lungs screamed for a rest, but I don't want them to get me.

 

"(Y/N)!" I gasped out, hoping she would hear me, even though I couldn't speak very loud due to me being mute. I was about to turn onto the driveway when I was yanked back. I choked while the weight of my backpack dragged me down with it and onto the ground. The next thing I felt was screaming pain from my entire body. I let out a cry.

 

The four bullies caught up with me and had started to kick me, calling me all the names in the book.

 

"Useless!"

 

"Coward!"

 

"Mute!"

 

"Weak!"

 

"You shouldn't have been born, freak!"

 

"I can't let our fun run to his family!~ Good we caught 'em in time, right guys?" The leader of the bully group sneered, laughing while the rest of the group joined in, agreeing.

 

I was too much in shock to react to anything but I put my arms up to my head to prevent the pain dealt with my head.

 

All of a sudden I heard a few yelps and a screech and all the pain stopped. I peeked between my hands to see my sister standing in front of me, blocking me from the bullies.

 

"The hell are you doing?!" (Y/n) yells at the four other kids. They were all sprawled across the pavement. 

 

"I-I-I... I didn't- I-I-" The leader of the bullies starts.

 

"QUIT YOUR STUTTERING AND GET THE F*** HOME!" (Y/n) cuts in, screaming at them. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" 

 

They all scrambled up and ran the direction of the school. I stared at (Y/n) who was red in the face with anger. She looked to me and her expression instantly softened.

 

"Oh my god, are you okay, Frisk?!" She asked as she kneeled down and picked me up. I wanted to sign, but the pain in my arms stopped me from it.

 

I then black out.

 

**~(End Flashback)~**

 

There had been an increase in attacks on the Monster Community, which I tried to help solve but it never works.

 

I heard nothing, I drowned out the world around me as I stared helplessly at the flames that licked against the houses' walls. The house reminded me of many memories. Everything in and around was being burned and charred. Orange and red vein-like lines snaked the  All the photos, memories, our belongings... 

 

(Y/n) opened the car door and jumped out, never breaking eye contact with the flaming house. I followed the suit.

 

The neighboring monsters were starting to gather around the house. Firemen were already at the scene with their water hoses and began spraying the house.

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

The fire was contained and you thanked the firemen for their work. They nodded and they headed off to wherever they had to go.

 

You turned back to the now blackened house that lay before you, emotionless. The neighbors dispersed already and you decided you should investigate the damage further.

 

You walked into the charred house, it seemed that the fires mainly burned the walls. There was a framed photo on the slightly intact floor with the glass shattered into thousands of pieces. You pick up the picture and brush the remaining glass pieces off.

 

It was a photo of Father, baby Frisk, and you, all gathered together in a formation with your father behind both of you with a large yet gentle hand on your shoulder. The other hand carrying Frisk.

 

_"Don't forget to smile, (N/n)..."_

 

Your father's voice echos in your ears. The corners of your lips tug upwards a little. Tears starting to trickle down your rosy cheeks at the words. Those last words...

 

_'I won't forget,'_ you thought as you put the photo into your hoodie's pockets. Then you resume your investigation. 

 

The furniture, table, and the Tv were all scorched. The roof was barely holding up. A few skylights flowed the sun's rays in the house as you step over the pieces of charred wood and burnt things.

 

You decide to venture up the stairs to you take the steps and into the black hallway.

 

A wooden shaft had fallen in what used to be the hallway, and it was stuck under another shaft, so you gripped the bottom and lifted it.

 

You grunt with a little struggle until it came loose really easily. How... how could you lift that? How DID you lift that? Heh, not bad, you push the wooden beam against what was left of the wall. You then turn and-

 

You screech as you glimpse at a tall skeleton that was beside you. Sans was standing there, holding up the shaft and shoved it back against the wall with ease, securing it from falling anymore.

 

"sorry, sweetheart, didn't mean to scare ya," Sans says, turning back to you. You regain composure with a sigh of relief.

 

"It's okay, just don't do that again... please," You say as you weakly chuckle and walk up to him and hug him. Sans' arms wrap around you. For a good 5 seconds, Sans pulls from the hug and, you staring at his black jacket, took his large, gentle, and boney hands and made you look into his face.

 

"you okay?" He asks, looking completely concerned. Usually, he doesn't act like this. His background, from what you heard, was horrible and the monsters all agreed to make sure the past was kept a secret. Even the part where the underground had killed children fortheir soulstoattempttobreakthebarrier, and and and-

 

"Yeah, I'm okay, thanks for helping me," You say and pull more out of his touch. A little bit of disappointment fills your body.

 

"Well, to be completely honest, I am not okay, we have really nowhere to go apart from staying at other people's houses. But I don't want to bother anyone. And-"

 

"s'okay, dollface, you can crash at my and pap's place. i'm sure he won't mind," Sans insists reassuringly. 

 

"O-okay, uhm..." Your gaze drops to the floor for a moment before looking back up him. "I can just drop Frisk off at Toriel's house, and I can stay at yours..." You feel your cheeks burn up, so you look away, avoiding his gaze.

 

"sure,"

 

You both decide what the game-plan is and head out of the house. And you carrying the priceless picture of your beloved family with you.

*********

**(Part 2)**

"Even when things were horrible, at least you're breathing."

***********************

***********************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

I stepped onto the sidewalk and proceeded to get to the car.

 

"Frisk, c'mon, I'm going to drop you off at Tori's, okay?" You say, smiling. Frisk nods and turns around to the car, getting in the backseat.

 

"See you later, Sans," you wave and get into the driver's seat and start the car. "cya, doll."

 

You drive from the curb in front of the house and make a 'U' turn to the Dreemurr's household.

 

You get out of the car with Frisk in tow as you walk up the sidewalk to the buttercup yellow home. Knocking on the door, it opens up immediately and you both are greeted by warm, gentle arms around you. Toriel's arms.

 

"I'm so sorry for your loss, my children," Toriel speaks with a soft tone. 

 

"I-it's okay, at least not everything was burned," you reply. "If it's not any trouble, I came to drop Frisk off here to stay for a bit."

 

"Oh, it's fine, dear, remember you are always welcome into our home!" Toriel states, pulling from the hug. 

 

' _Yeah, at least we weren't in the house when the fire started._ ' Frisk signed. Strange, he was quiet for the past few days, it was kind of bothering you. He only signed when someone was talking to him. 

 

"Indeed, my child," Tori replies, patting Frisk on the head. 

 

"Asgore!" She called out. "Get some tea ready for us, please!"

 

You hear a shout back and the sound of heavy steps walking into the kitchen area.

 

"Well, come in! We don't want to keep you waiting out here," Toriel said as she stepped to the side and gesturing inside the house, which you both walked in obediently.

 

**~(Time skip)~**

 

You all finish your cups of tea and had a little talking here and there. But now was a silent, comforting pause.

 

"So, where will you be staying, (Y/n)?" Asgore asked, breaking the silence with his powerful voice.

 

"I guess I'll be staying at the skelebros house," You say, setting your cup down onto the coffee table in front of you. The Dreemurr's didn't have a lot of room in their house when considering they are practically the most powerful monsters to live. And probably the richest.

 

"Honestly, why are you staying there out of all places? Those skeletons don't show proper manners nor respect, my child," Toriel said out of nowhere.

 

"They have when they're around me, Tori. Don't worry, I'll be completely fine!" You say reassuringly. She sighs.

 

"If that is what is happening, then okay. Just be careful," She replies. You smile and nod your head.

 

"Welp, I best be going. I am really tired right now," you state, getting up from the oversized couch and to Frisk. You peck him on the forehead. "Bye, Frisk. Stay out of trouble."

 

You then walk to the front door and put on your (F/c) shoes.

 

"Bye everyone, thank you so much!" you say and waved while walking out the door. 

 

"Bye, (Y/n)," The Dreemurr's say in sync, except  Frisk. He just waves with a determined smile. You walk out feeling good. Wait, do you even know where the Skelebros live? wow... You text Sans to ask about his address.

 

 

*******

((You- **BOLD** , Sans- _Italic_ ))

 

**Yo, can I ask you a question?**

 

_ya just did_

 

**Ok, can I ask 2 questions?**

 

_heh, ya just did_

 

**Omg, can I ask you 4 questions?**

_ya just did_

 

**When?**

 

_now XD_

 

***sigh***

 

_ok ok, ask me_

 

**Where is your house?**

 

_its a few houses down from grillbs  
has red and green lights at the door_

 

**Ok, thanks, l8r!**

 

_cya  
_

*******

 

You shut your phone off and get into your car and drive off to the skeleton's house. You see Grillby's establishment and go toward it. The street curves the left and right on the right side of the road was a two-story house decorated with red and green lights. It has snow on the rooftops.

 

' _Why does it have snow on the roof...._?' You thought to yourself as you near it. ' _Well, it's probably magic._ '

 

You park the Camaro in front of the home and get out. You then walk up the sidewalk to the front door, which you knock on. You hear a faint thud and the door opened to-

 

"AH, HUMAN (Y/N). YOU MADE IT!" Papyrus exclaims. He's wearing a pink and red apron that says 'Killer Cook'. You giggle and before you could even 'hello' to him back, you are grabbed by the arm and dragged into the house.

 

Upon being dragged into the home, you see that the walls are painted a blood red color. The carpet's color consisted of black and velvet red which has a soft texture. Perfect for rug-burns.

 

"AND JUST IN TIME TOO. I AM ALMOST DONE PERFECTING MY CULINARY SKILLS WITH THIS DISH!" He drags you to the dining room area and pulls out a chair and practically throws you on it. You yelp at the sudden action and you're simultaneously pushed in towards the brown table.

 

"NOW, I SHALL ATTEND TO MY LASAGNA!" Papyrus states and dashes into the kitchen with a hand point up. You gasp at the last word. "Lasagna? Omg, I can't wait!" You breathe, thankful that he isn't dragging you anymore. You take a deep breath in and catch the scent of cheese and sauce.

 

A feeling of nostalgia fills your mind. Your dad always made lasagna and steak for you and Frisk. Just those two things made your day and your dad's day a little more awesome! You feel a bit sad, but happy that you're having lasagna.

 

"'sup, doll?" Sans greets from behind you.

 

"AHH!!" You screech and almost fall out of your chair. "Sans, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

 

"sorry, couldn't resist, yer just easy for me to _get under your skin_.~" Sans says, smirking. 

 

"Hah, real _pun_ ny, _bone-boy_ ," You reply blushing. You hear Papyrus scream, making you giggle at his reaction.

 

"NOT YOU TOO, HUMAN (Y/N)! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TWO TO SPOIL THIS NIGHT WITH YOUR... AGH! PUNS!" He shouts from the kitchen, waving a sauce-covered spoon at the both of you.

 

"Sorry, Paps," You apologized with a giggle. Wow, he really hates puns, but you love his reaction. You glance at Sans with a smirk. He gazes back with the same smirk.

 

"Well, I guess he doesn't have a _funny-bone_ does he, Sans?" You say, deliberately raising your voice for the tall brother to hear. And Sans, figuring out your plan, does the same.

 

"yea, or he doesn't have the _guts_ to admit that he enjoys them," Sans replies. "i guess he is _bone-dry_ outta jokes anyways." You giggle more.

 

"That was horrible!"

 

"heh, i got a ton of jokes where that came from. a skele- _ton_ ," Sans says with gun-fingers. Papyrus screams again. Then he comes stomping out of the kitchen with a pan of steaming lasagna. 

 

"Ooh! Yay!" You cheer excitingly. Papyrus continues his way to the table and slams the pan down onto the counter.

 

"I'M DONE!" He shrieks and stomps towards the stairs to his room. "Wait- Pap!" You call after him desperately. Then he slams his door shut, making you jump.

 

"Wow, I didn't mean for that to happen," You state while looking back sadly toward the lasagna. 

 

"heh, he'll open up in two seconds," Sans replies and chuckles. "here watch this." 

 

Papyrus' door opens again and he sticks his head out. "IF YOU TWO WILL STOP THE PUNS I WILL COME BACK DOWN!" He yells.

 

"Okay! Okay! I will," You shout back. You motion him to come back, which he does.

 

"OKAY, I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RUIN THIS NIGHT FOR WE HAVE A GUEST!" Papyrus commands to Sans. "I DON'T WANT YOU TO INFLUENCE SUCH BAD BEHAVIOR TO THE HUMAN," He continues as he starts to cut into the lasagna and put a square piece on everyone's plate.

 

"BONE APPETITE!~" Papyrus grants, quickly realizing what he had done. Sans looks at the tall skeleton with a smirk with gun-fingers. "eeey-!"

 

Papyrus stands up from his seat, instantly shutting up the shorter brother, and walks to around the table, to the stairs, to his room. Slamming the door. Again.

 

***********************

***********************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Papy, why?


	10. ~Chapter 9~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The towel and something lurking...

 

"Go for it."

 

**********************

**(F/m)- Fav. Movie**

**********************

***3rd POV***

 

You and Sans finish eating the lasagna alone while Papyrus was fuming in his room. Wow, I guess you could say he has... Thin skin? *Ahem*

 

You get up from your seat after you took the last bite of the lasagna left on your plate and walk to the kitchen. Once there you stare in awe at the black marble countertops. Everyone was as tall as your noses' point. You feel like a toddler again. Having to stand on your tippy-toes to see where everything was.

 

You begin to search for the sink. There a large pantry next to the stainless steel fridge straight ahead as you enter into the kitchen, along with the stove on the left and the sink and dishwasher on the right wall. All four walls were painted a light red color that complimented the countertops. 

 

You lift your plate up and over the sink trying to set it carefully down without breaking it. Curse your shortness.

 

_'Why?! Why must I be so short?!'_

 

"yer being so cute right now," A deep voice says from behind you. You yelp and whip around to the voice. You see Sans staring down at you with those red pin-pricks. _'That's kinda hot- STOP!'_ You silence your brain as many questions, comments and concerns fill your mind.

 

"BEJEEZUS, You scared me!" You screech, almost dropping the plate but you catch it. "I said don't do that!" You scold, blushing.

 

"sorry, doll," The skeleton replies, shrugging and putting his hands up in defense, then asks "wanna watch a movie?"

 

You hum in agreement and turn around to finish what you had started.

 

"lemme get that for ya," Sans cuts in, pulling the plate away from you (which you give him the plate) and sets it in the sink. He's tall. You wish you could be tall. You thank Sans then pass him to get to the living room to the couch.

 

Sans walks up to the Tv and turns it on  as well as a gaming console that lay beneath the Tv's stand. He asks what movie you want to watch.

 

"Do you have (F/m)? I've been _dying_ to see that one again," you ask, exasperating the 'dying' part.

 

"yeah, i haven't seen it before so let's watch it," Sans says while putting the disk into the gaming console to play.

 

*****

 

The movie started to peak when you hear snoring beside you on the couch. You turn your head to glance at Sans. He had fallen asleep. Eye sockets closed and relatively looked cute like that despite his large size. You let out a sigh at his laziness. Now you get where Papyrus comes from. You look back at the Tv when you feel a sudden weight on your lap.

 

You squeak a little and look down at your lap. You see Sans' head laying perfectly there. Heat rises onto your face as you look away, scratching the back of your neck.

 

This is... This is... 

 

 

_'Great! Omg omg omg omg, he's laying his head on me, omg.'_

 

You start fangirling. I don't understand why you are like this when he slept with you that one night you had nightmares. Hmmmmm...

 

Anyways, you were blushing madly and fanning yourself with your hands. AH! You try to calm yourself and try to glue your eyes to the Tv screen. The snoring below you continues and you subconsciously bring your hand up and start to rub circles onto the skeleton's skull. The snoring lessens.

 

***3rd POV***

 

Sans gently woke up to being pet on the head. He opens his eye sockets to see (Y/n) staring at the Tv, rubbing patterns on the smooth, white skull. Sans' mouth stretches into a wide grin.

 

"hey, sweetheart," He greets. (Y/n) snaps her gaze down to the voice and squeals, her blush became so intense, she pulled her hood up, attempting to hide it. "aww."

 

(Y/n) squeals even more and tries to push Sans' head off her lap. Sans reluctantly lifted his head and sat up and stretched, lifting his massive arms in the air, then slamming them down into his jacket's pockets.

 

"IneedwaterI'llberightback!" (Y/n) mumbles while she rises from the couch and shuffles to the kitchen. Sans just stares at her, chuckling.

 

A moment later, the girl walks back to Sans, the hood still covering her face. "Where is the bathroom?" She asks.

 

"it's the door between me and Boss's room," Sans replies, pointing to a closed door. (Y/n) nods with a 'thank you' and makes her way up the stairs to the bathroom. She reaches it and slams the door. The skeleton chuckles again.

 

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

I quickly got to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. I then turn my back against the door and lean on it, finding the tile floor very interesting. That was so embarrassing! AH! You need a shower. You turn to the mirror that hung on the left and you stared at yourself.

 

"What are you going to do now, (Y/n)?" You ask yourself, then answer. "I don't know,"

 

You sigh then go over to the bathtub and turn the faucet on, then pull up the plug thing and the shower head starts to spew warm water. You put your hand in the spray of water to check the temperature then strip yourself of your clothes and hop into the shower, pulling the curtains.

 

Once done, you turn off the shower faucet and open the curtains while climbing out of the bathtub. You look around the small bathroom to find your clothes on the floor and a towel bar. Are you missing something? What was it? Hmm...

 

 

 

A towel.

*********

**(Part 2)**

"' **Past is Past**.' It's **okay** to _look back_. But **never** _hold back_."

 

************************

**(F/sm)- Favorite Smell**

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

You forgot to get a towel. How are you going to dry off without one? Wait forever and let the air dry you off? Nah, that takes too long. There is no linen closet in the bathroom, or extra towels hanging on the towel bar.

 

You walk over to the door, clutching your areas and crack open the door and peek out. You see Sans sitting at the couch with his eye sockets stuck on the Tv screen.

 

"Sans?" You call out.

 

"yeah?" Sans responds, switching his gaze from the Tv to you. His eye sockets widen while a red hue dusted his cheekbones. His mouth curved in an awkward smile, the golden tooth reflecting light from the Tv.

 

"Uhhh, c-can you get a towel for me?" You bashfully ask. The blush intensifying again _._ ' _AHH! This is so embarrassing!_ ' You thought while staring at the floor, facepalming.

 

"y-yeah, hold up," Sans replies. You then quickly shut the door and back up waiting for him.

 

A moment later, knock rings out in the bathroom and you go up the door and crack it. You stick your hand out while hiding behind the door. You feel textured fabric graze your fingers and you snatch it and reel it in the bathroom then slam the door, locking it.

 

' _Phew_ ,' you sigh and wrap yourself in the red colored towel. "if ya want, y'can go change in my room, s'on the left as you walk out," Sans says through the door. "there's clothes on my bed to change into if ya want," He adds.

 

"Okay," You reply and wait a little bit before leaving. After two minutes of silence you turn around, grab your previous clothing and open the door. You watch how the steam that built up in the bathroom billow out like clouds over mountains as you exit the room. You turn to the left and walk to a door and open it.

 

The walls were painted a faded reddish-brown and the carpet color is brown/grey. But, OH, this room is messy. You like it. Reminds you of home. You see an un-neat pile of folded clothes on a mattress that lay on a nice, simple brown frame in the right corner of the room. You close the door behind you for privacy and continue to the bed and grab the top layer of clothes that were stacked on it.

 

It's one of Sans' red sweaters, along with a pair of black basketball shorts. You notice that the shorts are smaller than Sans' original ones, so you guess they were shorts from when he was younger. You put them on, they fit perfectly. Not too tight nor baggy.

 

You put on the sweater. It's pretty big since the collar droops down a bit, revealing more of your chest than you like. You pull it's collar up more. The sleeves are too long and go pat your hands, but you like oversized sweaters anyway. You turn your face and see a very large body length mirror. You gaze at yourself and admire the clothing choice. Dang, not bad for a girl yourself, eh? You look nice.

 

You walk out of the room with your dirty clothes and close the door behind you. You look around but see no laundry basket anywhere.

 

"Hey, Sans, where is the laundry basket... hamper thingy? So I can wash my clothes..." You ask trailing off then turning toward the second-floor railing that looked over the living room and dining room.

 

"ya can just put it in here," A deep voice says behind you, causing you to yelp. This time, you bring your hand up and hit a rock-hard object. Pain shoots through your hand and you screech again. 

 

"AHH! FLIPPING PENGUIN! OW OW OW! OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY!" You say as you turn around to see Sans rubbing his bony chin, laughing.

 

"It's not funny!" You pout, crossing your arms and looking away from the skeleton that was holding a basket. The far door of the hallway opens.

 

"HEY! SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Papyrus shouts from his bedroom door. You and Sans' eyes widen in realization and look to the source of the shout, you mutter a sorry and Sans shrugs doing the same. "YOU BETTER BE!" Papy replies, slamming his door shut and an audible locking sound was heard.

 

"Uhh..." You start.

 

"uhhh-?" Sans prompts.

 

"Uhh- I should go to sleep! Yeah... Yeah! I will put my clothes in here," You say, taking the basket from his hands and hastily put your clothes in it. 

 

You turn on your heel and march down the staircase. You set the basket down at the foot of the steps and you continue to the couch, which you sit on and begin to glue your eyes on the Tv screen.

 

"Imma sleep on the couch!" You declare from your sitting spot. "okay, lemme give ya a blanket and pillow," Sans responds while turning around and disappearing.

 

Wait-!

 

How-?

 

Wha...? 

 

How did he do that?

 

Oh, right.

 

Maaaggiiccccc~ *Jazz Hands*

 

He reappears at the foot of the staircase, carrying a white pillow and a red blanket. He walks over to you and hands them to you. You place the pillow on one side of the couch while laying down and placing the blanket over your body and snuggle into the fabric.

 

Ahhh... It smells nice, like (F/sm). A nostalgic feeling sets in.

 

"Thank you, Sans," You say, looking at him with one eye. "yer welcome, I guess I'll just go to bed too." He sighs, scratching the back of his neck. Bone scratching against bone sounds really weird. But you don't mind.

 

You seem to not mind many things. Are you numb from previous events? Or are you just too tired to care?

 

Anyway, you wish Sans a good night, and he wishes a good night to you back then disappears. Teleportation? I think so.

 

You again snuggle into the (F/sm) scented blanket and drift off into a deep sleep.

 

Totally not disturbed by anything or being watched by anyone...

 

************************

************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheehheehehaahhh... ahem, this is gonna be good i guess? idk.. 
> 
> This was a shorter chapter, so sorry for the inconvenience!


	11. ~Chapter 10~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare and a glass of water.

 

_"If it doesn't open, it's not your door."_

 

**_******************_ **

**_(S/c) - Soul color_ **

**_******************_ **

**_*3rd POV*_ **

 

_Darkness._

 

_Darkness is all around her. She looked about her._

 

_The darkness seemed to be unending._

 

_It's like she's floating, but no sense that she is. She can see herself, but nothing else if she was in a room._

 

_She's just sitting there in this darkness, seeming to be thinking about something._

 

_But what?_

 

_Nothing was in sight in this void._

 

_Nothing can rid of this blackness._

 

_Nothing._

 

_She called out._

 

_"Hello...?" She paused, waiting to hear..._

 

_something._

 

_"Is anyone there?"_

 

_Silence. Nothing greeted her but that deafening silence and unending darkness. Only echoes of her own voice whisper back._

 

_Then, she feels warmer. Like a heavy blanket that had just been dropped onto her body. A sudden weight I might add... just like a heavy blanket._

 

_She looks down at her lap where her delicate hands lay._

 

_This warmth._

 

_It feels nice._

 

_She closed her eyes, smiling._

 

_When she opened them again there was light. A calm radiating light filled this dark void._

 

_Floating right in front of her was a cartoonish heart._

 

_Swirls of gold and silver surrounded this heart._

 

_The color of this heart is (S/c). A soft color that could bring comfort to anyone's day._

 

_She stared at this heart, mesmerized. It pulsed, just like a heart. A rhythm that can put a crying child to sleep._

 

_She closed her eyes again, enjoying this nice sound._

 

_The beating sound filled this dark, endless void._

 

_Then she opened them again, she found herself standing in a flower meadow that overlooked a beautiful, crystal blue ocean. The sun shone overhead that cast bright light to this place, the heat of it warms her._

 

_She looked down at herself clothed in a long flowing white dress. The wind blew gently, making the skirt part of the dress move like reeds along a lake._

 

_The ground beneath her was covered in green and yellow grass laced with (F/c) and white wildflowers._

 

_"Wow..." She gaped. "Better than that void."_

 

_The heart that was in front of this gorgeous girl was nowhere to be seen. She looked to the right and on a faraway hill sat a large peach tree by the looks of it. Its branches held the most beautiful pink blossoms she had ever seen. ((#OOGWAY4LIFE))_

 

_She walked toward this tree, admiring it even more as she was nearing it._

 

_As she neared it, she began to notice that something or someone was leaning against the trunk of the peach tree. It's hard to see since the tree casts its shadow on the figure._

 

**_*(Y/n)'s POV*_ **

 

_As you neared the tree, there was a person leaning against it. They seem to just stare at the vast blue ocean._

 

_You walked closer to the tree, yet keeping a few meters away from it._

 

_"Hello?" You greet. The figure turns their head to you. Their eyes piercing through you._

 

_Wait..._

 

_You know those eyes._

 

_"(N/n)...?" The person calls out._

 

_You freeze._

 

_That voice._

 

_Is it...? Wait... No... He's gone. It can't be..._

 

_"Dad...?" You call out. The corners of your lips start to tug into a small smile. "Is that you?"_

 

_The figure jumps up from it's sitting position quickly and walks out from the tree's shadow._

 

_Now here he was the one and only._

 

_"Dad!!" You run up the hill, almost stumbling on your shirt, to him._

 

_He holds his arms outstretched, ready to hug you. You leap into his arms. Immediately, you wrap your arms around your dad's neck while he's holding your waist as he swept you off your feet._

 

_"I missed you so much!" You say, closing your eyes while still holding onto him. You begin to cry._

 

_You're crying because of joy! Why wouldn't you be happy? He practically saved your life from that nasty woman you once called 'mother'._

 

_Your dad doesn't say anything but he tightens his grip on you to show his affection. You miss him. You missed the way he hugged you and your brother tightly, reassuringly, keeping you both safe from any harm._

 

_You've been a bit lost without him. But your brother is just like him._

 

_The reason what kept you going was your brother._

 

_You open your eyes slowly._

 

_You realize that this is a dream._

 

_That he isn't really here._

 

_"You're not actually here... are you...?" You question softly. You pull back from the hug to look into your dad's face._

 

_That he **died.**_

 

_When you look at his face, all you see is him looking back at you with those fatherly eyes. He smiles. He puts a large, yet gentle hand under your chin, while the other is still carrying you. It's like you're a small toddler in his arms. You remember he could carry anything without help._

 

_"I may not be with you and your brother physically, but I'm there with you always." He states, smiling even more. Another tear rolls down your cheek as he says this. You pull away from his touch and jump down from his grasp._

 

_You turn your back to him until he sighs. You back look behind you before you turn around fully, facing him again. He kneels down onto one knee before reaching out to your hand, pulling you into another hug._

 

_Another tear._

 

_You remember when he comforted you when you felt down._

 

_This all felt so real._

 

_He pulls away and puts a hand to your chin, again, to make you look into his face. His face looks distorted like he's melting._

 

_You take a glimpse at your feet and below you, you see white dust gathering and getting whisked away in the breeze._

 

_Your dad is disintegrating into dust._

 

_No..._

 

_No no no no no NO!_

 

_No! He can't leave now! Not yet... please!_

 

_"Wh-where are you going...!?" You say, panicked. You frantically look all around, desperately trying to find a solution. You pull from his touch, again, and scramble to pick up the dust that is being carried away._

 

_He doesn't say anything as his body starts to become nothing but dust._

 

_"N-no! Not n-now! Don't leave me!" You plead. Trying to reach for the dust again and again but no avail._

 

_You feel a large hand on your shoulder. You look behind you. You see your dad's hand and you reach for it._

 

_"Please don't leave me..." You plead sadly again as you hold his hand. "...Please..." HIs hand then crumbles to dust too. It's just his upper chest and head left now._ _You turn to look at his face. He looks back with that fatherly gaze. He just smiles._

 

_"I won't leave you... I am always with you, (Y/n)." He states._

 

_"But you will! You're turning to dust!" You panic even more. The disintegration crawls up to his neck now. It's just a floating head in front of you. He sighs once more, looking away seeming to catch a glimpse of something behind you, smile faltering. He looks back at you in your eyes._ _His chin is now turning to dust, only seconds from disappearing completely._

 

"In time, you'll discover something that you didn't know was there," He states.

 

"W-what?" You say, frowning.

 

_"Keep smiling for me, will you, my (N/n)...?" He asks as half of his face has disintegrated._

 

_"Y-yeah, I will." You state sadly, you try your best to smile through these tears._

 

_"Promise?"_

 

_"I...." You pause. "I promise."_

 

 

_"Thank y-"_

 

_Before he could finish, he disappeared into nothing but dust. You fall to your knees, silently crying as you watch the wind blow the last bit of dust of your father. He's gone. He was gone._

 

_For awhile of silence, you pick yourself up and look about you._

 

_White and (F/c) flowers dot the vast meadow landscape. The grass rippling like ocean waves of green and yellow along with the wildflowers. To the left, you see a treeline. Was..._

 

_Was that always there?_

 

_It's so dense you couldn't see the first few rows of trees that grew. It's like a wall of dark green branches and dark, dark shadows. The trees show no movement or life._

 

_You scan the treeline for any sort of movement. You decide to investigate the treeline._

 

_As you near it, the sky starts to cloud up like a thunderstorm is brewing. In mere seconds... weird. Breeze now turning into forcing winds._

 

_You hear a snap of a twig. You quickly turn to the sound's source. There's rustling in the dense forest. A high pitched giggle rings out._

 

_You freeze. Who...? What...?_

 

_"Who... Who's there?" You call out. More insane giggling._

 

_You see a silhouette that resembled what looked like Frisk... but there are black, oozy tentacles behind the figure. It has piercing red eyes that stare right through you._

 

_"Hello..." It greets. Its dark voice sends chills up your spine, making your blood turn winter ice cold. Fear engulfing your being, entering a fight or flight mode._

 

_"Who are you?" You ask slowly, standing your ground._

 

_It giggles again, then it turns into a laugh that sounds like a mad maniac. It clutches its stomach as it laughs as it closes its eyes. It calms down after a while with a sigh, choking out a few more chuckles as it stands straightens up. Its tentacles curl into menacing poses._

 

_"Heh heh heh..." It pauses, looking straight at you again. "I, am your worst **nightmare**."_

 

_The figure bolts right at you. Your body fills with adrenaline as you leap out of its way when it was about to barrel into you. You fall, dirt and mud coating your white dress as you jump up on your feet and run._

 

_You run for a few feet toward the blue ocean. All of a sudden, you froze, unable to run or move anything. Then swirls of blackness sprout from beneath you and envelop you, darkness covering your vision._

 

_Now your back into that dark void. Nothing is near. Near is nothing._

 

_You look around you. You spot the figure with tentacles. You just freeze again._

 

_They chuckle again. From behind their back, the black appendages extend out, right toward you at an alarming speed. As they were about to hit you-_

 

_********* _

**(Part 2)**

_"Don't be afraid."_

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

You shot up from the depths of sleep, eyes wide, completely confused and a bit frightened. Your, more like Sans', sweat-soaked pajamas clung to your body uncomfortably. The blanket covering you before was on the floor below the couch while the pillow was practically discarded from across the dark room.

 

The dream, more like a nightmare, you had was probably the worst one out of all of the other dream-nightmares from what you could remember.

 

You could recall that most of your nightmares were memories but were imagined with horrible outcomes.

 

But, it was always nice to see your father again. Your strong and loving caretaker ever since that _woman_ left. You'd never forget him.

 

But the new figure. Those piercing red eyes was another thing you couldn't forget. That's what shook you.

 

Feeling that your throat was a little rough and dry, you get up from the couch, picking up the discarded blanket and pillow from the floor and putting them back on the couch, and walk to the kitchen to get some water. The light in the kitchen was on, but it wasn't bright enough to wake you up.

 

There was a clock hanging on one of the walls in the kitchen as you stepped into it. You stared at it.

 

12:07 am.

 

The hand that counted the seconds endlessly circled the clock as you tried to comprehend what time it was. Welp, you woke up too early. 

 

Seeing that the cupboard was WAY out of your reach, you grip the edges of the countertop and hoist yourself up onto its surface. You open a cupboard door to find many glass cups set neatly on the shelves. 

 

Probably Papyrus' work. 

 

You grab a glass and, ever so slowly and carefully not to fall, crawl across the counter to the sink's faucet and fill the cup with cool, clear water.

 

All of a sudden, the surrounding temperature starts to drop colder and colder. You shudder as you feel like someone was watching you from behind, so you look over your shoulder to see nothing.

 

Furrowing your brows, you went back to watching the glass fill with water, trying to shrug off the feeling of paranoia. The sensation only starts to grow.

 

Time seemed to be an illusion at this point. Stopping and starting again. But now, everything was paused.

 

You look back again and almost falling off the counter while letting out a yelp.

 

There standing in the entrance of the kitchen was that person from your dream. The one that looked freakishly like Frisk. Its face seemed to melt the way your father's face did. But the eyes and mouth had what seemed to be black ink flow from it, trailing down its face.

 

The light overhead shone down on this figure, defining more of its facial features. YEP, they looked exactly like Frisk.

 

Piercing red eyes staring at your (E/c) ones. Burning to holes in your frame.

 

You blink and the figure vanished. An echoing giggle rang out in the kitchen, sending chills up your spine once again.

 

When you look back at the sink, you see that your glass is overflowing with water. 

 

"Ack, pay attention, (Y/n)," You quietly croak to yourself as you rush to turn the faucet off. You jump off the counter with your glass in hand and take drink after drink of the water. It washing away the dryness and rough throat.

 

"what'r ya doin' up this early, sweetheart?" A deep, groggy voice asks.

 

"AH!" You yelp while water spilled from your mouth onto your chest, almost dropping your glass of water.

 

You look to where the source of the voice was to see Sans leaning against the kitchen door frame. You both lock eyes for a few seconds before ripping your gaze from him.

 

You stay silent while finding the floor the most interesting thing in the world.

 

"nightmare?" He asked. You slightly nod.

 

Another pause.

 

"What about you?" You ask, breaking the silence while looking back at him.

 

"same her', came ta get some mustard," He replies. You hum and step out of the way for him to get to the fridge, which was right behind you.

 

You watch Sans as he opens the fridge door and fishes out a mustard bottle and closing it. He opens the cap and takes a swig. You stay silent as you find the floor being super interesting to look at. Again.

 

Sans puts his mustard bottle down and leans against the counter as he stares at it.

 

"you should go back to sleep. we have a big day planned fer' you," Sans stated. You nod in understanding.

 

"Well, good night, Edgy," You say, while sleepily exiting the kitchen with water glass in hand. Sans seemed to widen his eyes at the nickname, before shrugging.

 

"'night," He replies as he vanishes with a pop sound. Probably teleported to his room. You sigh. 

 

You surrender the comfy couch once again and you're out like a light.

 

************************

************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kudos and your reads! I really appreciate it, you have no idea. I want to maybe pursue a career with writing on top of being a doctor. So yeah! Thank you!


	12. ~Chapter 11~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening and traveling!

 

**"*insert quote here*"**

 

************************

**(F/O.f) - Fav. Outfit**

**A/n- this abbrev. might be a bit elaborate to put into an abbreviation but whatever :/**

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

You woke up to the sound of loud talking. It was drowned out and garbled though, so you couldn't tell what the people are talking about. So you got up from your laying position and sit up. The muffled talking sounded like it was coming from outside, getting closer to the house.

 

You, groggy and just wanting to sleep forever, didn't really appreciate these people. Your stomach growled. You furrowed your brows at the sound. What time was it anyway? About eight o'clock? At least that's what your eternal clock told you. Eh, too early.

 

So you do your best to ignore them and close your eyes, then flopped over, pulling the blanket over yourself again trying to fall back asleep. You're too lazy right now to get food.

 

However, you were interrupted by the door slamming open. You jolt from your sleeping position once again and whip your head to the door.

 

"-AND SO I SAID, FUCK YOU!" A loud cackle followed by a flirtatious giggle echoed in the living room.

 

Standing in the doorway were the Terrible Papyrus and Mettaton the robot. You remember the metal monster at Muffet's Bakery when you and Frisk went to the wedding meeting there. He was staring at the boisterous Papyrus with a weird look you could only place as an "in-awe" look. He was also carrying a large black suitcase that was lined with hot pink and red.

 

"Language, Papyrus," You groggily say, rubbing your eyes before getting off the oversized couch. This shouting is going to give you a headache, plus the hunger pains. _'I maybe need to work up a swear jar...'_ You thought.

 

"OH, SORRY," Papyrus apologized. Mettaton ripped his gaze from Papy to you, four robotic yet realistic eyes staring at you in... wonder? _'Wait... why does four-eyes have a suitcase, ?'_ Papyrus clears his non-existent throat and repeats.

 

"AND SO I SAID, HAVE A NICE DAY!" You mentally chuckle at his rewording and nodded. Papyrus continued to close the door behind him as Mettaton walked up to you and held out one of his four gloved hands for you to shake.

 

"Well, nice to meet you again, darling (Y/n)!" He said cheerfully, his four eyes looking over your figure. You shook his hand and retracted yours back. "You too." Ack,  his red clothes are too flashy.

 

"I'm so excited for today," Mettaton says, smiling even wider (if that were possible). You pause. _'Wha...?'_

 

"Why?" You ask, so confused.

 

"Well, due to recent events in your case, which I am gravely sorry for you, I took it upon myself to take you out on a shopping trip!" He says while posing dramatically. You inwardly suck in a breath as a pang of sadness bloomed in your heart. Oh yeah, the fire. Let's not talk about that.

 

"No, you don't have-,"

 

"Nonsense, it is an honor for me to serve a friend of mine!"

 

"But I don't have money-,"

 

"It's not going to cost you a penny, darling. It's rewarding enough to see you happy with new things, especially with my brand!"

 

You pause from shock.

 

"W... Where are we shopping at?" You finally manage to spit out.

 

"At my own mall of course!"

 

Oh. This is going to be exciting! Questions pile in your mind with excitement and awe. He's so nice. Mettaton sat the suitcase up and let go of it.

 

"hey, bag of bolts."

 

Mettaton stiffened a little and whipped around, you did too, to see none other than Sans himself. He was standing at the foot of the staircase and was wearing his usual clothes, his black jacket, red sweater, black basketball shorts, and red shoes. Does he ever change those clothes?

 

"Hello, Sans," The robot said, dragging his name.

 

"what'r ya doin' here, Mettaton?" Sans asked copying the robot, his low voice laced with sarcasm and frustration. He must not like Mettaton. He eyed the black and pink suitcase for a split second before shifting his eye lights back on the robot.

 

He looked like he was woken up by the shouting too; red bags under his eye sockets, his non-existent brows furrowed. You felt bad and somewhat guilty.

 

"I've come here to help a friend," Mettaton said sweetly while gesturing to you. Your eyes widen as Papyrus' and Sans' gazes shifted to you. "Since you're not properly taking care of her, I will give her anything she wants from my mall."

 

There it goes again, _his_ mall. The skelebros shifted their gaze back to the robot as he started to explain what the mall looks like and what it had that supposedly the skelebros didn't have already. You sensed an inevitable argument brewing, so you took this as your cue to leave the scene.

 

You shuffled between Sans and Mettaton while they were "talking" and headed for the kitchen. You're really starting to get hungry. Once you got past the robot, you feel hands on your shoulders and pull you back to where you were before, letting out a yelp.

 

"Where are you going?" Mettaton asked, pulling you beside him again.

 

"I'm hungry!" You say, not meaning to shout it out. Sans looked like he wanted to rip the robot apart. Papyrus seemed to be out of it right now. Almost thinking or planning something.

 

"Oh, don't worry, we can eat at the mall!" Mettaton said cheerfully as he let go of you.

 

"Bu-,"

 

"ya sure ya got anything that isn't covered in glitter? last I checked, humans can't eat that," Sans cut in, his red pinpricks looking worriedly at you but glaring at Mettaton.

 

"I will have you know that _my_ food isn't covered in glitter and _never_ was. You, on the other hand, smother all of your foods in mustard!" Mettaton shot back.

 

Sans looked like he wanted to rip the robot's arms off while he glared at him.

 

"don't ya dare bring my mustard into this conversation," The skeleton growled while taking a step toward Mettaton.

 

"Hey, why not we stop having an argument before a fight breaks out?" You asked quietly.

 

"(Y/N) IS RIGHT! WE SHOULD STOP THIS CHILDISH BICKERING AND GET TO WORK." Papyrus spoke up suddenly as he walked in between Sans and Mettaton. Now you could see that Mettaton, even though he was tall, was a few inches shorter than Papyrus while standing next to him.

 

Sans grumbled while turning and went to the kitchen. Mettaton hummed in contentment and turned to you.

 

"I made an outfit for you to use today while we go shopping, courtesy of yours truly!~" He says while striking yet another pose before flicking two of his gloved hands at your attire. "Those rags you're wearing now are tacky. We simply can't deal with them, darling."

 

You felt offended. What does this robot have against the clothes you're wearing? Baggy shirts and pants are comfortable! You nod despite the growing anger and hate for the robot grow in your chest. 

 

"Here, darling, take this suitcase and go change," Mettaton rolled the black suitcase to you while waving to the bathroom door was upstairs. You take it and head for the bathroom. On the way, you thought you'd have a shower, so you went to the hallway closet, grab a towel, and walked into the bathroom.

 

Once in the bathroom, you lock the door behind you and strip. Taking a quick shower then jumping out and drying yourself.

 

You then open the suitcase. Inside there were at least 20 different outfits at first glance, all piled into it neatly, and that was only the first layer of clothes, which seemed impossible. From casual clothes to fancy dresses, it included different kinds of socks and undergarments. That's right, _different kinds_ of undergarments. I'm not gonna go into detail.

 

You rummage through the suitcase to find the best outfit for you. Near the bottom, (F/O.f) was folded perfectly, like it was calling to you to pick it. You smiled in relief. At least it wasn't one of those other hot pink dresses or outfits in the suitcase. Really, though, how deep is this suitcase?!

 

You put it on. Looking in the mirror admiring yourself. You truly felt like, well, you. Stuffing all the other clothes back into the suitcase, you zipped it up and walked out of the bathroom. 

 

Smiling while slightly marching in pride, you walk down the steps. Sans was on the couch with the Tv on, glancing at Mettaton and Papyrus every few seconds. Speaking of Mettaton and Papyrus, the two were happily chatting at the dinner table. More like flirting, but I digress.

 

The stair step groaned under your weight, causing everyone's head to turn to you. Mettaton gasped dramatically as he got up from his chair and walked over to you.

 

"Oh, darling, you look like a queen!" He praised, smiling. Okay, his constant smile is going to give you chills.

 

"Th-thanks, Mettaton," You say, rubbing your arm from the compliment.

 

"INDEED, YOU DO LOOK NICE, HUMAN (Y/N)!" Papyrus agreed, nodding his head. You thanked him as you blushed more. You handed the suitcase back to Mettaton, which he took back. "I SHALL PREPARE THE RIDE!"

 

There it is again, 'ride.' What do they mean by that?

 

"I'll come with you!~" Mettaton jumped in. The two then walked out of the house. You felt a tap on your shoulder. You turned to see Sans with dusted red cheekbones.

 

"ya look nice, doll," You blushed his compliment.

 

"Are you coming with us to shop?" You ask. Why are you asking him to shop with you-?

 

"sure, have'ta keep the robot under control," He replied. You nod in understanding. As you get to know Mettaton more, you feel like you can't fully trust him. As if he's wearing a mask. His smile seems _too_ genuine to be real. And his attitude toward Papyrus is weird.

 

But then again, Mettaton has been like that ever since you met him. Maybe that's just his personality or just because he's a robot.

 

You brush off any doubt about Mettaton and looked up at Sans.

 

"Ready to go?" You question, already walking to the door.

 

"yeah, let's go,"

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"A kind gesture can reach a wound only compassion can heal."

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

The sun was climbing the sky as time began passing by. The car ride was longer than you thought. How far away was this mall?

 

You texted Toriel that you were shopping today so they wouldn't go to the skelebros house when no one's there.

 

Mettaton's 'ride' was a black limo with red leather seats. It was very spacious, bigger than a normal limo. Probably because of the tall monsters that you are accompanied with.

 

Why do monsters have to be so tall?!

 

Mettaton and Papyrus were sitting closer to the driver's cabin, while you and Sans were sitting in the very back of the limo across from each other.

 

The scenery that the luxurious car passed displayed many professionally-arranged green trees and rippling grass in open clearings as a breeze blew through the plants. You were entering the community where rich people lived since there were many houses that were huge, like bigger-than-a-mansion big. I guess Mettaton's mall is over here.

 

"So, how far is this mall?" You ask Sans.

 

" _tibia_ honest,-" You snicker at the pun. "I don't really know, I try'ta avoid that annoyin' toaster over there." Sans waved at Mettaton, who turned to glare at him and gasped dramatically.

 

"I heard that!" He called out from the front.

 

"sure ya can!"

 

"SHUT THE FUuuhh,-" Papyrus' red eye lights darted to you. You fold your arms as you tap your foot while you raise an eyebrow at him.

 

"I-I MEAN, SHUT UP! I WILL NOT HAVE THIS TRIP WASTED BY YOU TWO BICKERING," Papyrus demanded. Sans immediately stops and shuts his mouth. Mettaton doing the same thing.

 

"Sorry, darling. But we're almost to the mall!~" The robot said cheerfully. He began chatting with Papyrus. You hum and turn to face Sans. So, what should you talk about? Oh!

 

"So, how was the Underground? What was it like down there?" You ask. Sans stiffened, eye lights disappearing as he looked down at the floor. You glanced over at the other two in the limo. They went silent too, looking everywhere else but you.

 

"howzabout we don't talk about it...?" Sans insisted before his eye lights came back. His voice was a bit shaky.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. I-,"

  
  
"It's fine, darling, you didn't know," Mettaton jumps in with his cheery attitude back. "Besides..." He looks toward Papyrus.

 

"I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO TELL YOU HOW I BECAME AS GREAT AND AS TERRIBLE AS I AM NOW!" Papyrus says before his pose falls. "BUT THE LAWS ON THE SURFACE PROHIBIT US MONSTERS FROM TALKING ABOUT OUR PAST LIFE IN THE UNDERGROUND."

 

"yeah, n'what I don't like 'bout the laws is that we can't even do anythin' anywhere, people always ask dumb questions all'a time or stare at us like we're somethin' from a museum." Sans says, crossing his large arms. "or we are discriminated fer stupid reasons."

 

You hum and nod. Is it becoming the 1950's again with the discrimination? Hope not. Why could people be so against monsters? They're awesome! I bet they haven't even tried to make friends with them. A beat of silence followed. Until Mettaton gasped, pointing out the limo's window.

 

"We're here, darlings!~"

 

You whip your head over to the window to be greeted by a huge mall. It was painted a white color with pink and black trim. The building looked futuristic, but it had some classy look to it. The mall had at least 8 stories at first glance. That's... just wow.

 

The ride turned onto the road that led to the mall, which was lined with many blooming trees and green bushes. The gentle breeze blew past them, ruffling their leaves. Other cars drove back on the same road. You could see that the drivers and passengers of the cars take out their phones/cameras, snapping pictures as the limo rode passed them.

 

The limo's driver pulled into an underground parking lot. The concrete walls and floors were painted white and were lined in black and gold. Some of the wall art mainly consisted of Mettaton posing in dramatic positions and were mainly painted red and pink colors, but some had yellow and green.

 

All in all, it was a huge parking lot. Many cars were lined up in their respected lots as monsters and humans alike were walking back to their own cars with armfuls of bags.

 

As the limo drove through the parking lot, many people stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at the limo driving by. Some brought out their phones to take pictures.

 

You looked out the window as the number of people started to grow with them having their phones out, snapping pictures. You began to get a little self-conscious. Were your clothes okay? Do you look like a complete mess? Why are these people here? Why are there so many of them? Why-

 

"hey."

 

You break from your thoughts and looked to Sans. He looked at you with empathy in his red eye-lights.

 

"don't worry. yer' gonna be fine," He assured. You nodded, trying to convince yourself that you _were_ going to be completely fine. What are they going to think of you when you step out of the limo?

 

Papyrus looked kind of annoyed but pleased at the same time. Mettaton had been squealing on the whole way here, but at this point, he was almost bouncing up and down like a five-year-old high on candy.

 

"AT LEAST SOME PEOPLE WANT TO BE GRACED WITH MY PRESENCE!" Papyrus stated. Mettaton flashed him a look before smiling sweetly.

 

"I bet, Papy-dear, everyone wants to see your fabulous face," The robot said before giggling. You sensed a ball of fury across from you, so you turned to look at Sans.

 

He was glaring at Mettaton. You roll your eyes. This is going to be an interesting day.

 

You looked back out of the window to see that the ride had stopped and was parked in front of a large entrance with glass doors and gold and black trim. The handle of the glass doors was gold too.

 

You started to kind of get a bit hyper too. What was this place going to be like? How many actual floors do they have? Is there food? I'm hungry!

 

At that last thought, your stomach growled for food. You blushed as wrapped your arms around yourself. Sans deeply chuckles while Mettaton and Papyrus chuckle as well. You chuckle awkwardly too.

 

"As I said before, I'm hungry!" You say, well... more like demanded. No one shall take the privilege of food away! That's not their job, it's yours!

 

 _'I love food,'_ You thought as you stare out the window. The hunger pains are getting to you. The growing paparazzi flashed their cameras and phones as the glass doors of the mall opened and the figure stepped towards the limo. They opened the limo from the front side by Mettaton and Papyrus.

 

The door revealed a cat monster. He looked like an orange tabby since his fur was an orange color with a few stripes of a darker orange on his head. His face showed sleep deprivation and a sense of loss. You felt bad. His expression just like father when your so-called "mother" left when he wouldn't sleep for some nights.

 

Anyways, the cat monster wore a formal suit; black tux with a red cloth folded neatly in the breast-pocket. His whiskers were folded back in a calm manner, as well as his tail that swayed a little in slight agitation. He put on a smile, despite his state, showing off pointed teeth beyond his white whiskers.

 

"W-welcome back, Mettaton. I see you've b-brought guests with you," The cat greeted. His voice was a bit shaky like he was expecting something bad to happen. He sounded just like you when "mother" would stamp up the stairs... You managed a small wave and muttered a 'hello.'

 

The cat monster waved back. Then said to us.

 

"Welcome to Mettaton's Mall."

 

************************

************************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor kitty...


	13. ~Chapter 12~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some crazy shopping and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- [Important!]  
> ❦❦❦❦❦❦  
> Hey, I'm gonna change the date of the wedding to a month from the burning of the house. Btw, you still crash at the skelebros house. You got your clothes a week before the trip though. I just thought that it wouldn't make sense if someone had their house burn down and end up going on a trip so abruptly.  
> ❦❦❦❦❦❦  
> That's pretty much it!

 

"Friends are those rare people who ask how we are and wait for an answer." -Ed Cunningham

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Getting out of the limo was a piece of cake but actually getting to the mall building wasn't. Mettaton called two big security guys that helped part the sea of in-awe people and flashing cameras. As security did that, Mettaton led the way into the building. The driver went back into the limo anxiously and drove off.

 

Once you finally entered the building, your breath was taken away by the sight. Two large black granite counters were built on either side of the entrance with secretaries and other employees, both human and monster, working on computers or organizing papers.

 

The tall walls were painted a soft grey or white. It was hard to tell because of the amount of decoration there was. The mall itself looked endless.

 

There were red leather divans, sofas, and fauteuils that were arranged. Each cluster of furniture had a black coffee table. Pots with various plants were placed on each side of the staircases and escalators that led up into the next level.

 

Right now, you assumed you were in the Lobby, displayed by one of the two convenient maps that were placed at the mall's underground entrance. On it also displayed the many levels this mall had to offer. And, oh boy, were there a lot of levels designated for one purpose.

 

There was the bottom level, the Lobby. The second, house appliances. Third, Fitness(?). Next, Food Market and Food Court. The fifth, another lounge area. The next two levels were designated for clothes. Along with the make-up and accessories.

 

You look back up at Mettaton.

 

"Are we actually going to be going through... all of these levels?" You ask.

 

"Not all of them, darling!" He didn't even bother to look at the map. Well, that shows a good mall owner. _'Geez, why are there so many floors?!'_ You thought to yourself.

 

"hope not. I don't wanna be walkin' around all day," Sans stated as he glanced over the map as well.

 

"I think they are escalators, Sans," You say, hoping that you didn't have to walk around all day too. "Maybe we don't have to walk as much."

 

"IF YOU'D STOP EATING SUCH GREASY FOOD AS YOU HAVE BEEN AND ACTUALLY EXERCISE, YOU WOULDN'T COMPLAIN!" Papyrus shouted, causing other shoppers to look your way.

 

"what's exercise?" Sans asked sarcastically. 

 

"So Mettaton?" You turn to the robot who was also in awe at his own mall. "Where do we start?"

 

 

~ **(Lil' Time skip)~**

 

Papyrus and Sans were sent off by Mettaton on their own. Supposedly because Metta said it was 'For Girls Only.'

 

Sans scoffed and muttered under his breath that the robot was a guy. Papyrus more or less happily agreed and dragged Sans off somewhere, earning more grumbling from the shorter skeleton.

 

You were a bit disappointed when Sans couldn't come with you but then again, you're shopping for girls clothes. Usually, men don't shop for girls clothes.

 

Anyway, Mettaton ushered you to an escalator to the levels above. Uhg, walking... At least we have elevators! On the way, he grabbed two large (F/c) suitcases.

 

"What are those for?" You ask, pointing to the suitcases.

 

"Well, darling, I am gifting you clothes for free, correct?" You nod. "So, I thought you could have anything as long as they fit in these suitcases!"

 

Your jaw dropped. Those suitcases weren't even a normal suitcase! These look like they're made for monsters.

 

"But-!"

 

"No buts, darling, you are a friend of mine who needs to be glamoured!" He says while he strikes yet another dramatic pose. Mettaton took one of the suitcases to carry while you took the other.

 

As Mettaton walked with you from shop to shop, you both often stop when a close-by shopper would ask for Mettaton's autograph on a picture or face. Mettaton would flip his sleek, black hair every now and then as he would take a pen from the shopper and sign. It got kind of annoying.

 

 

**~(Time skip, again...)~**

 

"Darling, what do you have so far?" Mettaton asked as you were being lifted higher and higher by the escalator onto the next level that's specifically for clothes as well.

 

"I have at least a few outfits, one in every color and shade I like," You reply, looking back at the suitcase you were carrying. Trying to think about other things you had packed into it. 

 

"Well, aren't we going to swim?" Metta asked as he looked at the stores we passed by. You nod, not knowing where this is going. "Do you have a swimsuit, darling?" You falter for a split second before regaining composure. You awkwardly smile at Mettaton before replying a sheepish 'no'.

 

"Well, c'mon then, we'd better get you some! I know just the place," Mettaton said as he took your arm and started off to a store.

 

Walking into the store, it had a calm atmosphere. The room was overall dark but it was well lit by glowing light blue neon lights. On the shelves and racks were trunks, bikinis, one-pieces, and other necessities for swimming, including those ear droppers to get rid of water.

 

More neon seafoam green and white lights were pinned under the shelves and racks, illuminating the clothes more.

 

The human lady at the counter was staring at her phone as she twirled a tuft of red hair with her finger. She had green glasses that complimented her brown eyes. Mettaton walked up to her as you follow him, towing your suitcase with you. She seemed to be so zoned out that she didn't realize the robot practically looming over her.

 

"I see that you're busy, darling?" Mettaton said with a sarcastic tone. The girl snapped her gaze from her phone and quickly hid it from view.

 

"Oh, h-hello Mettaton, but yeah!" The girl said. Metta smiled. "The store is going great, many customers have been buying our merchandise lately," she added.

 

"Excellent!" The robot said, clapping his hands before gesturing to you. "This is Frisk's sister, (Y/n)."

 

The cashier gasped, looking to you with almost starry eyes.

 

"Oh my gosh! No way."

 

"Yes way," You answer. She gasped again. This girl is like your best friend. Omg, you need to call her some time.

 

"What an honor, (Y/n), my name is Claire, it's really nice to meet you!" Claire said, ticking her hand over the counter.

 

"You too," You reply before smiling to her as you shake her hand. She's so nice. "How are you today, Claire?"

 

"I'm doing great! What about you?" You retract your hand. 

 

"Eh, not too good," You remark sadly.

 

"Oh no, what happened?"

 

"My house, it, uhh... kinda burned up," You say.

 

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I thought I recognized you when that incident came up on the news," Claire stated.

 

Mettaton nodded, crossing his four gloved arms, "so, that's why the darling needs clothes." You then nod as well while smiling.

 

"Well, go ahead, pick out whatever you like!" Claire said cheerfully.

 

You thank her before turning around to search for clothes. Mettaton and Claire then started to chat while you hunted through the aisles of the small store.

 

A pair of Hawaii-themed (bikini/one-piece) that mostly stayed with a (F/c) color scheme, was hanging on one of the low racks. It was like it was calling to you. You grab it and put it into your suitcase. At least it will match the theme for the wedding since you're going to Hawaii after all. You were looking for another suit when something caught your eye.

 

A black one-piece with a white ribcage, vertebral column, and a pelvis was printed onto the front of it with an open back. _'I could totally mess with Sansy in this!'_ You thought.

 

You search for your size. Pushing hanger after hanger, you couldn't find the right one. You started to lose hope since the sizes were too small or too large. The last hanger on the rack had your size. You silently cheer as were about to turn around to put the swimsuit into your suitcase when you were met with Mettaton.

 

"Oooh, darling, who are you trying to impress, hmm?~" He asked. Your face heats up as you stare between the suit in your hand to the robot.

 

"Uhh... no one...?" You state before quickly stuffing the suit into the case and hastily walk back up to the counter to meet Claire again.

 

"Heya!" Claire greeted.

 

"Hi, wanna exchange numbers?" You ask. She gasped as she scrambled to fish her phone from her pocket. 

 

"Y-yeah, here" She finally got it and unlocked it, handing it to you. You put your number in and hand it back to her. 

 

"I'll text you when I get all this stuff back home," You state as you point to both of your suitcases.

 

"Sure thing! Have a great day, (Y/n) and Mettaton!" Claire said while waving a hand to you both.

 

"Tah-tah, darling!~" Metta waved back. 

 

"You too!" You say back.

 

You leave the store. You could hear a robotic giggle beside you. You quickly turned to him and point a finger.

 

"You better not tell anyone of that," You say, referring to the skeletal themed swimsuit.

 

"I'm totally..." You glare at him more. "Not going to tell a soul, darling!~"

 

You nod.

 

"Well let's round up the boys and get back."

 

Mettaton pulls out a phone and calls Papyrus. Not a second later, he picks up the phone.

 

"Hello, Papyrus darling... (Y/n) and I are ready to leave... Meet at the Lobby." He then hung up the phone and turned to you.

 

"Let's go back downstairs shall we?"

 

*********

**(Part 2)**

"A year from now you will wish you started today."

 

************************

************************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

**~!Time skip because we're leaving for the wedding!~**

 

A few days before you started to prepare for the trip, the King and ex-Queen, along with Frisk, had gone to a meeting with the city council of the City to ask permission to be able to go on our trip. They more or less hesitantly granted the request. The Dreemurr's came back with the good news and the rest of the gang rejoiced.

 

Monsters, in general, don't have have the same rights as humans, especially in this city. So far in the seemingly long weeks from when the monsters had escaped their prison underground, humans starting riots and gang fights have increased.

 

It's like the humans are torn in two. One part supports the Monsters and is happy to live alongside them. The other part, on the other hand, to put it bluntly, want the Monsters to burn and be shoved back into the mountain.  
  


Some of the Monsters are like that too; torn and one part wanting to work with the humans while the other wants humans to experience the hell they went through. The thing is, Monsters are prohibited from telling the dark secrets of what life was like in the Underground.

 

You'd have a conversation with a Monster who was willing to talk to you (most of them don't want to talk and instead threaten you and- and- and-) and would only hint that life in the Underground was a "living hell". You could believe it. The visible scars that most, -actually, scratch that-, all Monsters have shown almost proclaim of different and probably gruesome stories. Just like that long scar on your forearm. 

 

You just hope that they won't collect any more scars from the gang fights and riots. At least nobody had died... yet.

 

You just wonder how the people of Hawaii will react to Monsters appearing there. You can't wait to see what all of the things the islands have to offer! The culture, the people, especially the food, and the beach. You can show off with that new swimsuit! Heh, you can't wait to see their faces.

 

You smirk as you look out the window, watching the greenery and stretching road go by as the limo drove forward. You're back in Mettaton's limousine, but a different limo.

 

The bar section was new. Not only did it have liquor, but it also had juice, soda, and water. ((That sounded very enthusiastic)). The intricately decorated glass cups were set up neatly along the orange-brown wood shelf. The lights that lined numerous grey and black seats and car ceiling were orange instead of the usual pinkish-red like the other limo.

 

Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Mettaton, Papyrus, Sans, and Frisk were happily chatting about the wedding that is to come. Undyne and Alphys had taken another limo by themselves to apparently have 'alone time' before they are to depart.

 

This was exciting! You were going on a plane. You've only ridden a plane once before when your Father planned a vacation or had work elsewhere and would take you and Frisk. But, that was a long time ago. Father is no longer here.

 

Anyway, you listen to everyone as you kept quiet. Every now and then you'd go back to thinking about your reoccurring dreams. Mostly, you can't remember what happened in them but you could only remember that Father was in those dreams. Having a conversation with your old man. Every time you were going to wake up, he'd tell you something along the lines of:

 

"In time, you'll discover something new."

 

You really didn't know what he meant by that. But you could translate it into different ways. One is a good thing, like winning the lottery or getting your dream house (not that you didn't mind crashing at the skelebros house). The other being bad, like a serious injury or something else... Like that black, gooey figure in your dreams/nightmares with those piercing red eyes.

 

You adjusted the (F/c) jacket and shirt you were wearing and started to fiddle with your (H/l), (H/c) hair.

 

Anyway, you were extremely happy that you were going to a tropical place with your friends. The wedding's location was to be a surprise. Only you, Toriel, and Alphys know where it is anyway. Even Undyne doesn't know.

 

So in total, there were three cars. Two being limousines and the third being a large truck to carry the luggage the gang brought. You look out the window once again and see a large white building looming behind a hill.

 

_'Airport...'_ You excitedly thought. What did the sensation of being in a plane feel like again? How many people were there? What were the people in Hawaii going to be like?

 

The limo pressed on as the sun rose over the horizon, getting closer and closer to the airport. Taking out your phone, the clock that displayed on the bright screen said 6:33 am. Toriel had ordered everyone to wake up early to make sure that they had everything they needed packed and ready for the trip. 

 

You think of an idea, something to "spice" up the beginning of the trip. You start to text Frisk and Asriel about your idea. Their phones vibrate. Frisk and Asriel pull out their phone and read the text. They then looks up at you and smirks.

 

This was going to be a fun experience for these monsters.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

You all were all walking down the vast hallways of the airport. As you walked by the many humans, you received either curious or disgusted glances. You felt proud nonetheless. Monsters are cool. There is no shame having monster friends right? Unfortunately, you couldn't help the growing anxiety from the stares.

 

You and Alphys led the way to the correct terminal to be ready for departure. Once in a while, you would glance back at your friends. They were all in awe at the building. You smile and felt pride swell in your chest.

 

The yellow lizard monster walking next to you told you that the terminal number was 4, gate 5. Alphys was as tall as you, while your other friends fairly towered over the two of you. The signs above that labeled the gates on the support beams were very different numbers. 

 

These signs said Terminal 1, Gate 5.

 

It's about 7:10. Your flight leaves in about an hour. Time to set the prank in motion.

 

"Hey, Alphys?"

 

"Y-Yes?"

 

"I think we made a wrong turn," You state worriedly, looking between the signs and the paper in your hand that had all the information of the airport. 

 

"O-oh no," She whispered, "can I-I see th-the paper?"

 

You hand her the paper and you shift your grip on your carry-on bag on your back and your suitcase. She scanned the paper then looked up at the white signs.

 

"What's up, babe?" Undyne looked over Alphys' head to look at the paper in her hands. Alphys squeaked as she quickly folded the paper and blushed (the paper has the gate/terminal number as well as the location of the trip, it's going to be a surprise) while hiding the paper.

 

"N-nothing!" Alphys said. "I-I think w-we..." She trailed off.

 

"We took the wrong turn," You finish for her, sighing. You could hear other sighs, mainly from Sans.

 

"But, darling, I thought you were our guide?" A metallic voice directed to you. Everyone's gaze switched to you. You weakly chuckle to "set the stage" more. You _did_ volunteer to guide the monsters through the airport after all.

 

"I'm sorry," You say, rubbing the back of your neck, "it's just been a long time."

 

You pause, letting that information sink in. "I have no excuse. But..." Another pause, "maybe I did this purpose?"

 

You smile slyly. Everyone's faces became painted with disbelief and shock.

 

"Are you trying to mess with us?" Undyne asks in betrayal. "'Cause if you are-,"

 

You burst out laughing, Asriel and Frisk do the same.

 

"WHA... WHAT?" 

 

"Nah, we're..." Letting out a final laugh, Asriel continued. "We're joking, promise!"

 

Frisk walks over to you as he lets out his final chuckles too before signing.

 

_" (Y/n), Asriel, and I planned this. Don't worry," _He signs. Relief floods on everyone's face. 

 

"But how would you guys like to ride the train?" You ask.

 

**~(Time skip again!)~**

 

Finally arriving at the train's entrance, you all step inside the cart. The ceiling was low, so the Dreemurrs, Mettaton, Undyne and the Skelebros (especially Papyrus) had a hard time standing straight. They slightly had to lean down to avoid hitting their heads on the ceiling. Alphys, Asriel, and Frisk just gripped one of the many silver bars while you gripped the dangling handles, having no trouble with the ceiling.

 

You stood next to Sans, gripping onto the overhead handles that dangled from the train's ceiling. The humans that had boarded the train with the gang were standing as far away from the monsters as they could without making physical contact with each other.

 

It was dead silent.

 

Are they that claustrophobic and that afraid of the monsters?

 

"So, how do you guys like the train so far?" You ask the gang to try to ease the tension, despite the anxiety growing in your body.

 

"This is cool!" Undyne claimed. Alphys agreed with a nod of her head.

 

"So cool!" Asriel exclaimed.

 

"Exciting," Toriel and Asgore said at the same time before turning to glare at each other. 

 

"Marvelous!~" Mettaton sweetly declared, "I've never been on a train before, nor a plane!"

 

"good," Sans said.

 

"EVEN THOUGH IT DOESN'T REACH MY STANDARDS, I THINK IT'S, WELL, COOL...?" Papyrus stated. "BUT NOT AS COOL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS OF COURSE!" He added.

 

"Oh, shut up, punk!" Undyne all of a sudden put Papy in a headlock and started to noogie him.

 

"ACK! DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus exclaimed before shoving Undyne of him, making the cart shake from the movement. The shaking cart made the humans that accompanied you gasp.

 

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, eh?" Undyne dangerously said, squaring up Papyrus.

 

"I would like it for you two to stop," Toriel suddenly commanded. "You are not children."

 

Papyrus and Undyne immediately stopped their actions and stood as straight as they could.

 

"I'm sorry, Queen Toriel-,"

 

"FORGIVE US, QUEEN TORIEL-,"

 

"No need for formalities, Undyne, Papyrus," Toriel cut in. Undyne made a triumphant smirk, probably because the Queen of monsters said her name first. Papyrus glared at Undyne. "We are on vacation after all."

 

Receiving a nod from the two former Captains of the Royal Guard, Toriel sighed as the cart got quiet again.

 

The train finally came to a stop. The doors opened and the people rushed out of the cart and walked to their destinations. You and the gang stepped out of the cart and began another journey to the correct terminal and gate.

 

**~(Time SKIP)~**

 

You all turned in your luggage to be loaded onto the plane and kept the carry-on bags. Walking to the gate and sitting down in the lounge, you and the gang patiently wait for the time to board the plane.

 

You pulled out your phone to check the time. Fifteen minutes left. Everyone but you continued their chats about the trip.

 

You stare at the lock screen. The background displays Father, Frisk, and you. All smiling at the camera lens, taking a group selfie. You smile at that picture. You really miss him.

 

Looking up from the screen, you see a man approach.

 

"Queen Toriel, King Asgore?" A croaky voice called. You all looked up at who called the Dreemurrs' name. A man wearing a security uniform was standing in front of the couple smiling.

 

"Howdy," Asgore greeted. "That's me."

 

"Greetings," Toriel softly greeted after the King. "May we be of service?"

 

"It is such an honor to meet you," The security man said, "My name is Rowyn."

 

Rowyn stuck out a hand and Asgore took his hand, shaking it (The king's hand enveloped Rowyn's hand and wrist). 

 

"I came here to move you guys to the first class lounge," He said happily. Your jaw dropped. First class? 

 

Sans' eye lights next to you shrunk in shock. Then he leaned over to you.

 

"what's first-class?"

 

"It's part of the plane where people can actually relax and not be stuck in uncomfortable, small seats," You reply, "I thought we didn't purchase it."

 

"have ya been in first-class before?"

 

"No."

 

"First class?" Toriel questioned. Rowyn nodded.

 

"Come along now, your flight will be leaving very soon!" The security guy began walking off, gesturing the gang to follow.

 

The man led you all to another hallway and room with larger seats. There was a food and drink bar on one side of the room while the security gate that led to the shuttle was put across it. 

 

"I thought we didn't purchase first-class..." You start. Rowyn turns around to face you.

 

"No, dear, but it's going to be our treat to our fellow citizens here in Ebott city," He answered.

 

"Oh," That was your only reply when the speakers blared to get ready to board the plane.

 

"Have fun now!" Rowyn called from the entrance of the gate. 

 

One by one each of you handed papers to the gatekeeper to file you in to board the plane. Once cleared, you all walk down the narrow hallway and board the plane.

 

Settling into a white, leather recliner, you sigh in content as you wait for the rest of the passengers to board the shuttle.

 

************************

************************

 


	14. ~Chapter 13~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "funny" flight attendant and yet another dream.

 

**"Never forget anything that made you smile."**

***********************

***********************

***(Y/n) POV***

 

You had tucked your carry-on bag, with your valuable things like your phone, charger, computer, a book, and some of your favorite granola bars, in the overhead cubbies. Even though, you didn't read much, you were quite a fan of graphic novels and other story books.

 

At least your companions can fit into these seats comfortably along with the tall ceiling.

 

Both you, Alphys, and Toriel announce where you're all traveling to. Hawaii. A tropical island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean where the wedding has been planned. The gang had more or less gasped in their ways as they continued their livid chatter. Talking about what could be there and what they could do.

 

"Greetings passengers, this is your captain speaking."

 

You all snap your heads up to the speakers on the tall white ceiling.

 

"Welcome aboard onto the best ride you'll ever experience," The captain says enthusiastically. "Please tune in to the flight attendant's following directions, please, and thank you for choosing our airlines."

 

The speakers give a little 'bloop' and die down. Waiting impatiently to get this plane trip over with (even though first-class was pretty awesome), you look around the cabin.

 

Papyrus and Mettaton sat next to each other in front of you while the Asgore, Toriel, Asriel, and Frisk were happily chatting together on your left. Undyne and Alphys, of course, sat together next to the robot and Papy. Sans sat next to you with a worried expression while he looked out the window.

 

It was scarcely silent between the two of you. So you tried to make up some kind of small talk to break the quiet.

 

"So, how do you like this trip so far?" You ask, turning your head up to him. "Even though we haven't even started," you add. He thinks for a moment.

 

"dunno," Sans pauses then sighs. "i just hope there's some people in haweewee who aren't like those stupid ass humans like in ta city."

 

You inwardly wince at the last part. Oh yes, there were some downright stupid people in the city. There are more good people in the city than bad ones, he's not wrong. But you weren't sure about Hawaii.

 

"One, it's _Hawaii_ ," Sans mutters a little 'whatever' while a light blush covers his cheekbones as you continue. "Two, please don't cuss if you can, not thatIcarereally..." You mumble the last few words. "Three, I don't know if the people of Hawaii will-,"

 

You were cut off by the sound of a phone being picked up blares through the speakers.

 

"Welcome passengers, I'm your trusty flight attendant Kirk Jenkins." A man with a high pitched, metallic voice speaks with much happiness.

 

"If you decide to leave you will not be allowed access back on board and parachutes are not included."

 

A few waves of laughter ring out throughout the plane. You smile at the enthusiasm this guy has.

 

A nervous, scrawny woman in flight-attendant-uniform with brunette hair steps into the first-class cabin with something yellow in her hands. Her expression displays confusion and fear at the sight of your Monster companions but is partially masked with a red lipgloss smile.

 

"Here at our airlines, we like to keep up with all the latest fashion trends." Kirk pauses, takes in a breath before continuing. "In the event this flight becomes an ocean cruise, all you _lucky_ people get your own itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini beneath your seat!" The scrawny woman then lifts up the yellow thingy in her hands which ended up being a life jacket.

 

Papyrus looks a little outraged, due to his scowl. Sans was chuckling. Asriel and Frisk were downright cry laughing at this point. The King and ex-Queen lightly chuckle as you do. Undyne had tried to suppress her urge to explode but failed, clutching her stomach while in a giggle-frenzy as Alphys did the same.

 

"Minus the itsy bitsy teeny weeny and you get _no_ polka dots," He says disappointedly. Some people, just for fun, made disappointed noises like 'aww' as well as laughter. The flight attendant clears his throat. "Once you're outside the aircraft, with your yellow "bikinis", pull down sharply on the red tab that's on the front." The lady then puts on the yellow life vest and points to the red tab on the right side of it and yanks it. Nothing happens though.

 

"Or for those who _love_ to make life difficult you can blow on that red tube near your shoulder to blow..." Even more hysteric laughter rips through the plane. "I-I meant inflate..."

 

He pauses, sighs/chuckles at his own joke and continues. "The _beautiful_ bikini is equipped with a water activated light. How in the world that works, I have no idea." This man must be a professional comedian. You laugh.

 

You swore you could see out of the corner of your eye Sans getting a little jealous. The woman then points to a little white light thingy on the top of the shoulder piece. "So if you figure it out, please do let me know!" Even more laughter.

 

"And if by any chance yours does _not_ inflate, well... grab your neighbor and hold on for dear life." If you thought the laughter was at its peak, your wrong.

 

"The location and use of a life vest for your child that shows the _most_ potential is located in the safety information card." Laughter- you probably get it by now. The lady whips out a pamphlet, opens the first page and gestures to a scene of pictures of where the child vests are located in your seats and how to inflate/put them on.

 

"If needed due to a loss of cabin pressure, four oxygen masks will drop from the compartment over your head." On cue, you and the gang look up at the ceiling, searching for the compartment. "Ignore that, just grab your nearest flight attendant to get some air." Laughter.

 

"I'm just kidding," Kirk says, almost slurring his words. He starts to cry on the intercom. " _I'm so lonely_." He says shakily. Even. More. Laughter! After a moment to wait for the heaving giggling to die down, the flight attendant proceeds.

 

"Once you've stopped screaming-," His composure was completely regained like nothing had happened. "-place that mask over your nose and mouth and to adjust it, tug the elastic tabs on either side of your now _long_ snout." The lady holds out a mask and places it over her face, tugging the straps to indicate the adjustment.

 

"Make sure to adjust your own mask before assisting your _favorite_ child, another passenger, or your husband who is _definitely_ screaming louder than you are." People are crying now. Even you.

 

"And let's be honest, only those of you who paid the extra $39.99 get any oxygen." Some people cat-call and let out feigned shocked gasps at this. "Smoking of any kind is _not_ allowed on the aircraft. Unless you're like me and you're _smoking_ hot." You start clutching your stomach, Sans doing the same as he almost topples over from his seat next to you. How can this guy be this funny?? Your tummy hurts too much...

 

"Thank you so much for your attention, ladies and gentlemen, just sit back and relax and enjoy your flight to the island of Hawaii! Make sure you have your belts on and your tables up and locked in place!" The flight attendant lady went around the first-class cabin to make sure you all made the requirements. "It's not time to chow yet." He chuckles.

 

"And for those of you who _didn't_ give your full attention..." Kirk pauses. It's like you could literally see his smug smile despite him being in the cabin behind you. "Heh, _good luck,_ " and then hangs up the phone as people cheer for him at his, well, announcement.

 

The plane revved its engine as it lurched forward, jerking you backward. Sans let out an 'oof' as his body was pushed back by the sudden force, harshly hitting his skull on the head-rest.

 

"You okay?" You ask before chuckling as he holds his head in one bony hand.

 

"yeah, didn't expect that ta happen," Sans chuckles as well. You shift your gaze from the massive skeleton to the small window on your left.

 

 A man outside on the sideline with a neon yellow vest held two orange rods and he waved them around, signaling the plane's pilot to move on forward. A moment passes as happy conversations flow around you as you looked out the window. You see and felt that the plane had stopped and was finally lined up along the runway.

 

"Whoa!" Undyne and the other monsters exclaim.

 

Just then, the plane turbines roar and it propels forward, pressing your body deeper into your seat. Moment after moment the plane drives forward, the wind lifts and drag at the wings of the aircraft as it took flight. The air pressure decreases, making your ears start to pop as you ascend in altitude. You should've brought chewing gum with you.

 

To spare your ears of pain, you yawn, and like a chain reaction, Frisk does the same. You don't know if Monsters anatomy is the same as a Human's. No one else is yawning. 

 

Yet.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

"Hello again, passengers, this is your captain speaking. We have reached ten thousand feet now, so you are welcome to unbuckle your seatbelts." Undyne, Sans, Asriel, and Frisk quickly take off their seatbelts. "But it is advised to keep it on in case of unexpected turbulence." The four, with eyes wide, look questionably at you.

 

"What's 'turbulence'?" Asriel asks you with a hint of worry laced in his voice.

 

"It's when cold and warm wind come together, or something like that, but the plane bounces." His eyes seem to sparkle. 

 

"Like a trampoline?" Frisk cuts in excitedly. You giggle at his display.

 

"I wish, but no, well... sometimes. But not all the time," The rest of your companions turn to you as you speak. "Turbulence can be very dangerous, but most of the time, they don't affect you in any way apart from waking you from your nap." You glance expectantly at Sans next to you. Who snaps his head to you in embarrassment.

 

"hey, i don't sleep _that_ much!" You laugh while everyone else joins in.

 

*********

"She turned her can't's into can's and turned her dreams into plans."

 

***********************

***********************

***(Y/n) POV***

 

Waking up in the flower field has become the norm for you. Every dream from the first night you crashed at the skelebros home to now had been the same dream.

 

Every night you wake up in a flower field with (F/c) wildflowers and that disappearing and reappearing forest. Usually, an ocean or a large lake would be settled below the field you stand in, glistening and shimmering in the rising or setting sun.

 

That one hill where you'd meet father under the flowering tree. It seemed nostalgic, but you've never been or even remember going to a flower field like the one you'd stand in in your dreams.

 

After your greeting and meeting, father would say the same words again and fade away, followed by you being thrashed around and narrowly escape the shadow creature. The shadow creature that looked strangely like Frisk.

 

But now... now was different. You stood in a dark room. There were to be no walls, no ceiling overhead. Just a dark, endless void. You look behind yourself.

 

There were three doors, one on each side of you and one in front of you that formed a "room". The left door was made of dark brown wood with a golden handle. The right was light blue with a white handle. The door in front of you was made of metal with a little bits of rust around the edges of the iron handle. Each of the three doors had a sign that was nailed to them, but something was off about the signs.

 

Craning your neck, you step to the dark wood door to scan the sign which displayed a single fire plume. You grip the golden handle and open the door. All of a sudden, the sound and sight of crackling fire filled the air as the temperature rose to deathly heights capable of first or second-degree burns.

 

Your breath caught in your throat at the heat as you immediately jump away from the door, slamming it shut. You eyed the sign once more seeing that the sign was animated. The plume of red and golden fire on the sign was now dancing as sparks flew up and away from the door, weakly drifting to you.

 

"Nope," You say to the flying spark (more like to yourself) as you side-step away from it, "I don't want to be burnt, thank you." The spark died out, as well as the resounding echoes of crackling flames. You scowl at the animated sign. You turn to investigate the blue door to your right.

 

The sign on this door had a picture of a snowflake. Walking over to it, you cautiously open the door, only for the sound of strong wind and shattering icicles echoed in the dark void as millions of tiny ice shards shot toward you, piercing and numbing your body.

 

The sense of cold struck you, like the heat from the dark wood door did. You yelp, holding your arm up to shield your face from the biting shards. You leap away from it as the door slammed shut.

 

"Heh, double nope!" you say, relieved that the temperature turned back to normal. "Now for the last one," you start to approach the final door.

 

The sign of the iron door had two chain links. One of which was broken. Carefully walking to it and gripping the handle, you slowly open the door.

 

Nothing happened, much to your relief, as you were met by a long, stone hallway. There was an uneasy feeling that settled in your chest about this dark and eerie corridor. You frown, how were you to walk down there without light (even though there are no turns/corners to be seen)?

 

"Well, nothing is happening..." You say, glancing around yourself again and then look down the dark corridor, which seemed to stretch and loom more and more. "Screw it!"

 

You start confidently walking into the hallway, set on getting out of this void. About a few meters into the hallway, the corridor got darker and darker. The only light that was provided was from the door behind you. You hear a long, deep creak.

 

_SLAM._

 

You yelp/scream as your only light disappeared. The iron door slammed shut behind you, sending a deafening sound that echoed in the hallway as blackness covered your vision.

 

"I should've stayed in the void..." You shakily whisper to yourself.

 

Only seconds later, a flaming wall torch erupted, casting its dancing flames on the stone walls lighting up the hallway. It was held about six or seven feet above the stone floor below. You grin at the light, thankful that some kind of light is here.

 

You walked to it, deciding to take the torch with you. You raise an arm to grasp from it, but no avail. You can't reach it. Damn height!

 

You jump in an attempt to reach it. Your fingers barely graze its handle. You huff in frustration.

 

_'I wish Sans was here...'_ You thought, he could reach that torch easily! Suddenly, more torches burst their way into existence, all in a stretching row that lit the way of the corridor.

 

You start to run down the hallway, determined to get as far away from the darkness as possible. There was a light at the hallway, a way out. The end came closer and closer. You put up an arm to block the light that stung your eyes.

 

You burst through the exit into a flower field. You sneeze at the unexpected dandelion seeds that flew up into your face. You sit up and look at the scenery.

 

It's the familiar flower field that you always "wake up" to. The blue sky was cloudless as the familiar hill stood proudly with that same tree. You smile and stand up, running over to the hill.

 

And there he was, sitting under the tree like he has been waiting for something... or someone.

 

"Hey, again," You gently say, approaching father, "how's it going?" He turns his head, his hard and loving (E/c) eyes lay on you, which he stands up from his sitting position and opens his strong arms to hug you, which you accept.

 

"I'm doing fine. How are you, (N/n)?" He asks.

 

"I'm fine, thanks," You reply, pulling away.

 

"How's life with the monsters?" He questions. Father really didn't like new things, when he was alive, but he actually liked the Monsters. "Especially with that skeleton?" He smiles slyly.

 

"Oh, stop! It's not like I like Sans or anything..." You claim, blushing, "we're just friends."

 

"I can see right through you," Father states.

 

"Is it that obvious?" You ask, blush intensifying. He bluntly replies with a 'yeah'. "Fudge." He laughs, you join in. You start talking about your Monster friends and what you learned from them. Especially the other humans that don't like the Monsters and the unfair laws/rules.

 

He comments on a few things here and there about that he's 'hella mad' about the humans that want the Monsters dead. You snicker at his reaction when he starts to pop his knuckles.

 

"It's okay, they just need to survive the hate and the government," You say.

 

"I agree, but everyone needs to respect the laws." You huff as you say 'I know'. "If they are unfair, then they need to say something to help coax the government to change that law," Father says.

 

A beat of silence follows. He looks up at the sky, you look up as well, which begins to fill with clouds.

 

"I think it's time to leave, (N/n)," Father says, turning to you. "It's nice to talk to you again."

 

"Yeah, same goes to you, old man," You reply and you both chuckle. You hug and pull away.

 

"You'll discover something new in time, my (N/n)," He finally states before fading into dust. You beam at the over-used statement. You reply with a small 'bye' and walk away from the tree, anticipating the next turn of events; that shadow creature.

 

You turn your head to glance behind. You were met with said shadow creature that stood in father's place. Their red, glowing eyes seem to pierce through you more each time you blink. You gasp and start to full on sprint.

' _NOTTODAY NOTTODAY NOTTODAY-,'_ Your mind screeched.

And again, that forest materialized and you run toward it in the hopes of losing this... _thing_ in there. Panting heavily, you enter the forest. You spare a glance behind you to see nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief as you slow down, catching your breath. When you look forward, the smiling face with red eyes was right in your face. You scream, stumbling backward.

 

The shadow creature loomed over you, smiling threateningly, triggering the fight or flight mode feeling in your body.

 

_'Okay, this might be scarier than other "dreams".'_

 

************************

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might've been a shorter chapter but I had to spew this out for you lovely people! I hope you enjoy this and have an excellent day!


	15. ~Chapter 15~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans's view on things and finally getting a room!

 

 

"Don't try to change yourself to please others."

 

************************

**I might put some language in here, this somehow needed to sound like the Edgy skele so I needed some... colorful language. So please excuse that!**

************************

***Sans' POV* (I'mma change these POV's to a 3rd POV-ish)**

 

Sans woke up to mumbling. Incoherent sounds or broken words. When he opened his eye sockets, he stiffened. Leaning next to him was your shaking, mumbling form. Blushing, his mind raced as what he should do.

 

_'what_ should _i do?'_ He wondered aimlessly. An idea popped into his mind. As carefully as he could, to not disturb you,  he took off his jacket and draped it over your form. Your shaking had ceased, much to his pleasure, but you seem to snuggle closer to his jacket, still mumbling in your sleep. Sans' blush intensified as his soul ached. But a good kind of ache.

 

_What_ were you doing to him?

 

Ever since he laid his eyes (lights) on you, he... well, liked you. No- scratch that, loved. But of course, he kept thinking you were obviously oblivious. Never in his life had he ever been this attracted to someone than you. But, you were _human._ An interspecies relationship between the two of you seemed impossible.

 

_Yet._

 

But, he thought that would be shameful. He was a bit self-conscious. What would people think if he were to go out with you-?

 

_'stop,'_ He quickly told himself. That seems to be a question he will ask himself forever; What are you doing to him? He turned his head to glance at you. No one in his life made him feel this way until you came along. At least he felt... _something._

 

Sans doesn't understand it. Every time you're around, he can feel his soul tug towards you. He frowned in frustration. His soul wanted you. _Needed_ you.  He had only one explanation that could explain this sensation. 

 

That you were his soulmate. 

 

No matter the timeline. It made sense. Well, a little. The fact that you probably hadn't gotten the "side-effects" of being near your soulmate, yet, made him a tiny bit disappointed. The corners of his "lips" tugged up into a smile and a half-lidded expression painted his expression as he thought of that.

 

The thought of him being soulmates with you, a beautiful, absolutely stunning person (a fucking goddess, he'd say to himself) made him feel so... important. Sure, he felt small, useless, or felt like the scum of the earth around you, but you were amazing. It made him feel amazing and wanted. 

 

That sounded good. Appeasing. The image of you and him, together, made him feel whole. But, his smile quickly fell.

 

Soulmates are a real thing, at least to Monsters. Monsters honored the idea of soulmates like it's a religion since it was a serious thing. Humans have seemed to forget about it. How would you react if he told you, again?

 

_'it doesn't matter, it's all gonna reset anyways,'_ Sans thought disappointedly. It seemed that every time the gang went to this wedding, it'll be so perfect. So good. Fun. Until it all goes to shit. 

 

 

The kid would reset, leaving everyone's minds scrambled before being completely erased. Then every Monster, who had wished to feel what the sun felt like for so long, would be shoved back into the mountain. 

 

Everyone would forget everything, except for Sans, himself, who would wake back up in Snowdin. Greeting his severe insomnia and depression back. Always thinking; _'what's the point anyway?'_

 

The Monsters would be forgotten about by humans. Only for a _child_ would jump back down into the Underground and cause chaos. The kid seemed content with this timeline. In the last run, you all didn't even make it to the airport. In the run before that run, everyone died. Sans could never fully forgive the kid. 

 

The thing he absolutely _hated_ about the resets was that you would forget him. It made all the progress he made with you just shatter. That's why he always remained lazy. All his "hard work" would be wasted.

 

_'cause it was always gonna reset,'_ Sans thought. The reset was inevitable, he knew that. He slowly shrugged off all of those negative thoughts. He needed to be in the now, and not the future, for now.

 

His jacket started to fall from your shoulders, so Sans quickly, but gently, grabbed the jacket and pulled it up so it didn't fall. He relished that you snuggled deeper, if possible, into his jacket. Your movements made his soul backflip. 

 

_'so cute...'_

 

Suddenly, a light 'ping!' was heard, making Sans frown as he looked up from where the sound was coming from. A little icon where the air vent was located on the tall ceiling, that displayed a buckle that was unlatched, started to glow a soft white. Then the sound of the intercom being used followed.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign," the speakers blared, "We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return back to your seats and keep your buckles fastened. It's going to be a bit bumpy, so please bear with us. Thank you." 

 

This announcement put Sans on edge. What was turbulence again? He then realized you might not have your seat belt on, so he turned to you. Sans blushed when he placed his hands on your shoulders to lean you back just a bit to see the buckle. It wasn't fastened. 

 

The skeleton gripped each side of the buckle and latched them together, making sure they didn't come apart. He sighed when he retracted his hands, still lightly blushing. He then slowly placed your frame against him once again, putting an arm around you as to pull you closer and waited.

 

He scanned the cabin around him, eyeing everyone since he got the growing paranoia of someone watching him. No one was, just the gang was a bit confused and frightened about what was going to happen next.

 

Sure enough, the plane started to jump and jerk, startling you. Turbulence.

 

You jolt awake, eyes widened, breathing uneven and ragged as you frantically look around the cabin like you had just escaped a serial killer by the skin of your teeth.

 

"W-what's happening?" You scream-whisper ask, completely confused as to what was going on.

 

"turbulence," Sans replied. You tilt your head until realization hit you, relief spreading on your face. A few more moments of slightly frightened or awkward silence pass, then the shaking of the plane finally slowed down to a halt. After another few minutes, another quiet 'ping!' sounded out, coming from the once glowing icon with the unlatched buckles.

 

You looked up at it and then back down to your lap. Sans watched you as you reached for your buckle to unhook it, before stopping you.

 

"whoa, whoa... what'r ya doin'?" The skeleton questioned.

 

"It's okay, Sans," You assure him while jabbing a finger in the icon's direction, "The light glowing means that we need to fasten our belts. Now that it's off, we can unbuckle them." 

 

Sans let out an 'oh' before you quietly giggled at his display. That giggle made his soul flip again. That angelic sound was music to his non-existent ears. He wanted nothing more than you to keep having that pretty smile on your face. He'd probably do anything at this point to make you laugh. God, he loved your laugh...

 

He watched your line of sight stopped on the jacket around you.

 

_'how can you_ not _act cute?'_ Sans thought, blushing. You brought a hand up to pet the fur that heavily lined the hood. He wondered what was going on inside your head.

 

***Meanwhile***

 

_'Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod, my dreams of officially wearing his jacket have been fulfilled! Heheheh, now that I have this, I won't give it back-_

 

_Wait..._

 

_No, this can't be-..._

 

_His arm is wrAPPED AROUND ME-_

 

_Finally, my dreams are coming true...'_

 

*******

 

You nuzzle into the fur more, seeming to inhale his scent. Sans grinned. He settled back in his white leather chair, grateful that it wasn't small like normal human furniture, and closed his sockets and fell fast asleep.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

The plane had finally landed, enabling everyone to scramble for their things before people started to rampage down the aisle in a flurry. Sans watched you grab your handbag from under your seat. He stepped out of the row, gesturing a hand in front of him, letting you walk past. You beam at him, thank him, making his soul thump against his ribcage once again, and walk past, determined to get out of this place, "stealing" his jacket along.

 

"Just so you know, I'm not giving this back!" You call out, tugging on Sans's jacket tighter around your body to prove your point. He blushed a little bit, shrugging. Sans caught Undyne's and Alphys's lingering eyes boring into his back. So he turned and, indeed, they were fangirling. He glared, hold back the growl that was threatening to come out.

 

You all had finally exited the gate and into the main lobby. This lobby was a lot more open than the airport lobby in Ebott city. The numerous windows were large and crystal clear. No smears or handprints could be seen on them (apart from toddlers licking the glass). The setting sun cast its last rays of light through the windows.

 

Unlike the high ceilings at the airport before this one, the mahogany wood beams held the arching ceiling low. But what added to its beauty was the unique pottery that held different exotic flowers in colors Sans thought he'd never seen before. The smell of strong humid storms and sweet flowers and fragrances assaulted his senses.

 

Once getting all of the luggage, you and the gang started to wander around the airport, deciding where to go at this point. Well, one priority was you all needed to get to the hotel before nightfall. And the sun wasn't being merciful on its timing. Walking down on the corridors toward the exit, you spotted a store, more like a vendor, with food displayed on the table.

 

"Welp, guys, I'm hungry," You stated turning to the group (who were mostly following you), "If you want to join me, I'm gonna get some food."

 

"I'm fine, Alph and I ate a lot of food on the plane!" Undyne nearly bellowed, catching surprised and confused glances from nearby humans as she wrapped a muscular arm around her fiancee. Alphys squeaked, blushed a bit, a lot actually, gripping onto her suitcase's handle tighter, looking off to the side while adjusting her glasses.

 

"Tori and I," Asgore said, his deep tone rumbling through you, "had also eaten on the aircraft, we are full for now."

 

 

"I can't eat, darling. As much as I want to!~" A metallic, narcissistic voice rang out, making you and Sans inwardly cringe. Mettaton once again glanced at Papyrus for his answer. Papyrus seemed to lean a little bit away from the robot, barely, before turning his attention to the where to food was.

 

"I'D LIKE TO," Papyrus replied, followed by a 'me too' from Sans. Frisk and Asriel bounded up to you, giggling saying 'me too' and 'same'.

 

"We'll wait at the bench near the entrance," Toriel's formal tone called out, earning a thumbs up and a smile before turning to the rest of the group.

 

"So, what do you guy's want to eat?" You asked, "I'm paying!" Sans perked up before cutting in.

 

"let me pay, dollface," He said.

 

"No, let me, you guys haven't been here before," You insist with pleading eyes and _that smile._ He couldn't say no to that face. Reluctance spread over Sans' skull in defeat. 

 

"fine," he rumbled. You silently cheering as the five of you ventured to the food.

 

"What would you guy's like?" You ask, pulling your wallet from your bag, and glazing over the items on the menu that hung above the food counter.

 

"A smoothie...?" Asriel said, well, more like questioned. "Is that like a starfait?" Frisk nodded at the prince's question. Sans saw your confusion before explaining.

 

"starfait was a healing item back in tha underground, like yogurt but made'a stars," He explains. You made an 'oh' shape with your mouth at the new found information.

 

"Well, smoothies are awesome stuff!" You say to Asriel. "What kind would you like?" 

 

"They are different kinds?" He gasped, making you giggle, earning a 'yeah' from you. God, Sans loved your giggle. You then started to list off the different variants.

 

"There's strawberry, pineapple, peach,-" 

 

"Pineapple." Asriel decided excitedly.

 

"I'D LIKE THE FRUIT PUNCH SMOOTHIE," Papyrus suddenly boomed, making you slightly flinch.

 

"Sure! Sans?" You turned to him, he paused, realizing that he didn't pick anything. Should he have a smoothie? What about mustard? Did they even have mustard?

 

"i'll get what paps is havin'" He blurted. You nod with 'alright' and turn to Frisk.

 

"And what would you like, bro?" You turned to ask him.

 

_" Chocolate,"_ He signed slowly.

 

_" I'd like some chocolate."_

 

*********

"The good thing about bad things is that they come to an end. But the bad thing about good things is that they, too, come to an end."

 

***********************

***********************

***(Y/n)'s POV***

 

Frisk never liked chocolate. He tries his very best to stay away from it. Especially at the meeting at Muffet's bakery, he'd turn his nose away from the chocolate frosted donuts or other chocolate-filled treats anywhere.

 

Your excited demeanor faltered. Wha...?

 

You really didn't think much of it. You, however, loved chocolate. So you thought he was finally coming to his senses and decided to get a chocolate bar as well. You darted your (E/c) orbs at Sans, who had a small, tight grin. His red pinpricks dimmed a little.

 

Weird...

 

You ordered and paid for everyone's food/drink before making your way to the rest of the group (who looked a little giddy).

 

"Ready?" Toriel asks. Everyone nods their heads as they turn to you. "Lead the way, (Y/n)." You sheepishly smile at the Monsters -and human- as you head out of the exit.

 

"We m-might need to get on a bus o-or r-rent car," Alphys spoke up. You nod as you exit out the doors with your friends in tow. 

 

"Definitely, I don't want to be wandering around at night," You say as you flash the yellow monster a grin. Your friends seemed a little worried at that statement, but were agreeing.

 

The sky outside was darker now, the setting sun was half-way hidden by the ocean's horizon. The wind started to pick up as well.

 

You turn left to where the parking lot was and the car rental places are. A fit human woman was standing outside next to a huge grey and red/maroon bus and was holding a sign, which displayed familiar names.  When she saw your friends behind you, she blinked before pulling on a smile and started to wave at you frantically.

 

"Hey, over here!" You turn. The woman motioned to herself. You glance at her sign and, indeed, it displayed familiar names: Asgore and Toriel Dreemurr. You all make a beeline across the street to the human woman with your luggage.  

 

"You're the Dreemurrs?" She asked with much confidence (which was surprising despite her being a human). Everyone turned to the King and the ex-Queen.

 

"Yes, well, they are," you gesture up to Toriel and Asgore, "and these little rascals." You gesture to Asriel and Frisk with a smile and reach over for a hug, which they happily accept.

 

"Great! My name is Adele. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Adele said with a little head nod, her gaze shifted to everyone but lingered on the tallest skeleton brother. "I know this might be weird, but I came to pick you all up and take you to your booked timeshare."

 

"Finally!" Undyne exclaimed suddenly, startling the human woman. "We can SLEEP!" She scooped up Alphys as she said that.

 

"U-Undyne!" Alphys scolded, which earned a little 'sorry' from her fiancee before gaining a kiss, still not letting her down. But pretty much everyone was nodding in agreement with the fish monster.

 

"Well then, there's no time to waste, let's go!"

 

"WELL THEN, THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE, LET'S GO!" 

 

Papyrus and Adele exclaimed in sync with almost as much intensity as Undyne, (Papyrus doesn't need to try). They look at each other with shock for a moment, red staining both their cheeks/cheekbones. Then the human woman and the skeleton started to laugh, then the rest of you follow suit.

 

"Well, all aboard the bus," Adele said with much enthusiasm, motioning to the bus that was parked beside her. You chance a glance at Mettaton, who seems jealous.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

Throughout the entire bus ride, Mettaton was glaring at Adele from her seat next to Papyrus. You felt bad for the human woman because she's almost sweating bullets under the robot's gaze.

 

Despite the large appearance of the bus, it was surprisingly cramped, leaving only small spaces for your taller companions. They either didn't mind sitting close (squished together) or taking up a few spots. Luckily, no one else was on the bus other than you and the gang.

 

You and Sans sat together, punning each other (you tried your hardest to even think of one pun) while Alphys and Undyne were watching the scenery pass by as they talked in hushed voices and giggling, obviously gossiping or betting on something. Papyrus and Mettaton sat rather close, much to Sans's opinion and threats/glares. They talked in hushed tones as well. The Dreemurr family sat together, with Frisk.

 

Speaking of the Dreemurrs, King Asgore looked less worried and more relieved ever since you left Ebbot city. You guess that a lot of his worries or anxiety mellowed down and because he actually had a vacation away from doing his royalty duties, which is good.

 

You were glad you got some time off of work, not that you didn't like it. You liked the polite people that came in to shop. You even saw Claire, from Mettaton's Mall, come in for groceries. Turns out, she frequents at the store you work in. 

 

You two have grown into an unbreakable friendship since then. Telling each other everything and anything.

 

Which reminds you. You fish out your phone and decide to text her, it's been a while anyway.

 

*****  
** You- **bold** , Claire- _italic_

 

**Hey gurl, wats up?**

 

_Finally u decide 2 txt me!  
Nothing much has happened, wat about u?_

 

**Im in Hawaii at the moment**

 

_NO WAY_

 

**Yes way**

 

_You gotta take pics for me!!!_

 

**Duly noted, but u might have to wait, its dark out here**

 

_ok  
but u have to show me a pic of the sunset!_

 

**ok, bossy pants -^-**

 

_Ur the one thats bossy!_

 

**Well then, ur majesty, would accept a little selfie of my current situation?**

 

_...  
I can accept that_

*******

 

You switch over to your camera, taking a quick selfie (which Sans beside you photobombs it by holding two fingers behind your head). You proceed to get up from your seat and take take a panorama picture of the bus with your friends. 

 

You send the pictures to Claire and then she starts blowing up your phone with notifications.

 

*******

_R u finally dating that skeleton beside u  
and everywhere else in the panorama pic XD_

*******

 

That text caught you off-guard, but you were confused on the last part of the text. When you look through the said picture, sure enough, Sans was beside you with a smirk, then was standing next to the Dreemurrs looking as if he was conversing with them. Then he was sitting behind Undyne and Alphys, mocking them as they were talking. Then he was sitting between his brother and Mettaton, glaring at the robot. 

 

How did you not notice that? You slightly giggled as you started furiously started denying Claire's text with a flustered face.

 

*******

_Geez, calm urself  
It was a simple question -v-'_

 

**There's nothing simple about that question!**

 

_U sure?  
Cuz I can see chemistry, just by looking at these pictures._

 

**Stop.**

 

_Stop what?_

 

**Shh, child**

 

_...  
Who u callin' child?_

*******

 

As you were about to type your reply, the bus had stopped, slinging you forward off of your seat. You slammed your eyes shut and braced for impact. Nothing happened.

 

You opened your eyes to only find yourself only a few inches away from becoming acquaintances with the seat in front of you. Relieved though confused, you look for whatever stopped you.

 

Sans hand was on your chest, dangerously close to your breasts. You felt heat rush to your face again and lean back from their touch as you glance up at the said skeleton. He, too, had red dusting his cheeks.

 

You started to lightly laugh, which caused him to chuckle. It escalated into full-blown laughter. Everyone else gave you confused glances as they started to file out of the cramped bus, but soon your laughter died down.

 

"Thanks for the save," You say to him, getting up from your seat, tugging your luggage with you. 

 

"s'no problem, doll," He mutters back.

 

**~(Time Skip)~**

 

You texted Claire back that you arrived in your room which she replied with "I'll be expecting that sunset photo".

 

Your room had been booked on the twelfth floor, which was the highest floor in the hotel. The exact room number you had no idea, but you swore you heard Undyne and Alphys giggling uncontrollably, looking at you and someone else in your party as they checked in at the large front desk.

 

You split up into different elevators, hauling your luggage along as you all finally get to the twelfth floor. 

 

_'Glad there are no stairs to climb...'_ you say to yourself as you join the rest of the gang. 

 

"Alright, people!" Undyne shouted, catching everyone's drowsy attention. "We have FOUR rooms, so we need to bunk up in groups!" She finished before turning her somewhat smug gaze on you and a certain skeleton, who's expression seemed dead-panned.

 

"Alright, King Asgore, Toriel, Frisk and Asriel are in a room 226," Alphys continued after her fiancee. The boys bounded over to the yellow monster, retrieving the keycard."Mettaton and Papyrus, room 228," She said, handing the keycard to Papyrus. Sans started to glare at Undyne and Alphys too. "Sans and (Y/n) are in room 229."

 

You tried your best at hiding your blush by looking down at the intricate red and beige colored carpet as you walked up to Alphys and taking a keycard.

 

"We'll be in 227 if you have any questions," She stated. You all broke off into your respective rooms with your luggage, bidding goodnights to everyone as they enter their rooms.

 

You take the white keycard out of the red card sleeve as hold it up to the black card reader. It flashes green before the door unlocked, you pull on the handle and enter the room.

 

"Whoa..." You gap.

 

Behind the door to the right revealed a living room. The walls were painted a light beige color, pairing with the mahogany wood floor. A cluster of red furniture sat in front of a wide flat-screen television with a glass coffee table. 

 

The red couch was set at the "end" of the living room itself. A brown and red rug was carefully placed under the glass table which had the same intricate design of the carpet outside the room.

 

To the left, a full kitchen with black and white marble countertops was built (and an island), along with the dining room connecting the two rooms. More to the left, there were two bedrooms with a full bathroom. 

 

Straight ahead was a large sliding door that leads to a small balcony that had two metal chairs and a table. The sun was long gone now, only the streetlamps and the lights above you were the only sources of light now.

 

You walk in a little more so Sans can see, who let out a low whistle.

 

"nice place," He stated. You nod in agreement as you make your way over to the bedrooms.

 

"Which room do you want?" You questioned turning to him. He looked like he was going to just collapse right then and there.

 

"you pick first, sweetheart," he sleepily replied, "yer practically in charge, right?"

 

That's kind of right... but you weren't the one getting married. 

 

"Alright," You make a beeline to the bedroom on the left of the bathroom. "Goodnight, Sans."

 

"g'night, sweetheart," he responds, going to the bedroom on the right. You haul your luggage into the room and look around.

 

The queen-sized, pristine-white bed stood next to a floor to ceiling window with flowy red curtains hanging above it. A small flat screen was mounted on the wall over the dresser. You decide to leave your clothes in your suitcase. There's always tomorrow to get your things situated. You are so tired right now.

 

You change into your pajamas and crawl into bed. Lately, it's been stressful, but fun nonetheless. 

 

But you can't shake this feeling. This paranoid sensation...

 

That something bad might happen...

 

************************

************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, knock on wood right now! It might save your life.


End file.
